Avatar: The Last Ki Bender
by supersaiyangoku065768
Summary: Gohan is on his adventure of the world. Guess what he is also the avatar. What happens when a truth Gohan didn't even know about himself is brought to the light.
1. I'm the Avatar!

Chapter 1: Avatar: I'm the Avatar!

"Take that" said Gohan roundhousing Goku. "Whoa son you almost hit me that time" said Goku. "Darn I can't keep up" complained Gohan. "Dinner's ready guys" said Chi Chi. "Dinner!" said Goku and Gohan in perfect unison. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Wanna race?" said Goku. "Sure" said Gohan.

When they got to the house Goku was breathing heavily. "I won" said Gohan. Then he took in Goku's appearance. "Are you okay dad?" asked Gohan. "I...I...am-" said Goku when he collapsed. "Goku!" screamed Chi Chi. "Gohan go get the ice bucket and a wet rag" said Chi Chi. Gohan ran into the kitchen. He grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water and grabbed a rag. When he came back his father was very pale. "Here" said Gohan handing it to Chi Chi.

* * *

For the past couple of weeks Gohan and Chi Chi were taking care of Goku. One day Goku called Gohan and asked "Do you know about the avatar"? "Of course" said Gohan. "Well then you...should...know that he is the only one who can control all four elements" wheezed Goku. "Why hasn't he appeared all these years?" asked Gohan. "That's just it, he has appeared" said Goku. "How do you know?" asked Gohan. "Because i'm looking at him...you're the avatar" said Goku.

"What the HELL!" yelled Gohan. "How can I be the avatar"? "As soon as you were born avatar Roku died" said Goku. "So the avatar spirit went into you". **"No...no...no" **thought Gohan. "I always felt like I wasn't normal" said Gohan. "Me too" said Goku thoughtfully. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "I just don't feel like I belonged" said Goku. Goku clutched his chest. "Dad!" Gohan yelled. "Gohan...go...save...the...world" said Goku as he fell into his eternal sleep. "Noooooooooooo!" yelled Gohan anger coursing through his veins. And with a shout Gohan was surrounded by a golden aura. He looked in a mirror in the room and saw he had golden hair and green eyes. He looked at his dad and said "Goodbye."

* * *

Seven Years Later...

Gohan was having no problem turning into that gold thing. Gohan was thinking back on when Goku said his last words **"Gohan...go...save...the...world."** "Dad you still coach me even in death" said Gohan. **"****Okay, i'll go save the world" thought** **Gohan.** "Mom, i'm going to save the world" said Gohan. "Already" said Chi Chi worriedly. "Don't worry i'll survive" said Gohan. Then he turned and said "By mom." "By son" said Chi Chi. And with that Gohan blasted of away from the only home he ever knew.


	2. Avatar Confirmed

A/N: This would have come out sooner, but I burned my fingers. Yep sometimes life can be a bitch. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter 2: Avatar Confirmed

Gohan's P.O.V

**"Okay where am I supposed to go?" I thought. "Oh yeah, it goes like air, water, earth, and fire. Well now it's air, water, earth, fire, and** **ki. **Just then I was kneed in the back with unexpected force. "That was stronger than pretty much everything on the planet" said Gohan. "Better drop my power." The man who kneed me in the back put his hand to a weird device on his head and pressed a button. "Only a power level of one huh" said the man. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "It means i'm stronger than you because my power level is 1000" said the man.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but i'm not weak...aaaaaah!" I cried charging my energy. The man pressed the button on his device. "100...200...300...400...500." I ran up to him and punched ,but he phased through my attack. He appeared behind my back and hit me with a barrage of attacks. I wailed out in agony. "He won't let me catch a breath... ,but he'll let me scream." "Aaaah" I yelled.

I felt the same sensation I felt all those years ago. "What the HELL?" the man yelled as his device was exploded. He was probably going to say more ,but I ran up to him and kicked him in the chin sending him upward. I flew after him when I finally caught up I cupped both of my hands at my right side and shouted "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" blasting the man to oblivion.

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

"Did you see that?" I asked. "Yeah, it was one of those invisible warriors" said Sokka. "I meant did you see that gold guy?" I asked. "Oh yeah I guess he was good to" said Sokka. **"Whoa he's hot" I thought.** "Hey gold guy over here" I said. **"Great first move Katara" I thought sarcastically.** The gold guy disappeared and appeared in front of us. "Can you teach me how to do that" said Sokka. I rolled my eyes. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Gohan said Gohan as his hair changed from gold to black. "W..What's your names? Gohan stuttered blushing. "My name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka" I said. "Do you want to come to the Southern Water Tribe" I asked. "Sure" said Gohan.

* * *

Gohan looked back just to catch Katara blush.** "So she likes me too" Gohan thought. **"I can't believe we're flying" Sokka said. "Correction i'm flying" said Gohan. "Right, right" said Sokka. "So do you have a crush on Gohan?" Sokka asked. "Shut up" yelled Katara startling Gohan. "She reminds me of my mother" Gohan muttered.

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

"Did you see that uncle?" I asked. "If you meant that brilliant flash of blue light across the sky then yes" replied Iroh. "Only one person could make a blast like that" I said. "You're not implying it was-" said Iroh. "It was" I interrupted. "Captain set a course for the Southern Water Tribe" I commanded. "I need to get some training done uncle will you join me?" I asked. "Yes I will" answered Iroh.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"We're here" said Sokka pointing to the village below. "Okay, hang on!" I yelled. I flew at light speed but landed gracefully, but Sokka wasn't as lucky as he landed in a lake. "Not funny!" said Katara punching me in the back. "Ouch" I said. "Oh sorry" said Katara guiltily. "It's okay" I said wincing. "Who is this" asked an old lady. "Gran Gran, Gohan Gohan, Gran Gran" said Katara. "Nice to meet you" I rasped. "We need to get him rested up" said Katara. "Don't worry I... got... Senzu beans" I said painfully. I grabbed a bean out of my pouch and ate. Suddenly I felt two times as strong as I was before.

"How did you heal yourself like that?" asked Katara incredulously as I jumped forty feet into the air. "How can... Oh no" said Gran Gran. "What's wrong?" asked Sokka dripping wet from the lake. "It's the prophecy it's come true" said Gran Gran. "What prophecy" I asked. "It goes like this" said Gran Gran.

**"There will come a hero who can shoot balls of light"**

**"And can overpower anyone with all of his might"**

**"When mankind is in its darkest hour"**

**"He will defeat the evil in power"**

**"When he turns as gold as the sun"**

**"You'll know he's the one"**

**"The Avatar"**

"That prophecy is a bunch baloney" yelled a villager. Just when the villager said that a ship hit a scouting tower and showed itself. "Oh man I just built that" groaned Sokka. Just then a young man who had a scar and a pony tail. "Well people" said the teen. "Where's the avatar?" asked the teen. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and i'll ask who are you?" asked Zuko. "I'm the avatar" I said.

* * *

There was a mixture of shock and relief. "You are the avatar?" said Zuko. "I was expecting someone older" said Zuko. "So are we going to fight or will you leave in peace?" asked Gohan. "As long as your alive I can never live in PEACE!" yelled Zuko shooting a huge column of fire at Gohan. Gohan made no move to get out of the way and was covered from sight by the fire and smoke. "Now I can have peace" said Zuko walking away. That was when a voice said behind him "Can't you do better than that?" "Before Zuko could turn around he felt a sharp pain in his gut and he screamed in agony. "Now leave and I won't tell you again" said Gohan. "Wait Zuko, how did you know the avatar was here?" asked Sokka. "Ask the one you call the avatar, but I guess I should thank him for the signal.

Everyone looked at Gohan. "You mean that kamehameha wave?" asked Gohan. "If that's what you call that ball of light" said Zuko. Gohan grabbed Zuko and said " I told you to leave." Then Gohan threw Zuko back onto his ship and used his powers of telekinesis and launched Zuko's ship far away. "You sold us out!" yelled a villager. "I thought the avatar was supposed to bring peace!" yelled another villager. "You just brought the former Prince of the Fire Nation here!" yelled Sokka. "Sokka" Katara scorned. "Get out of here!" yelled the villagers in a chant. **"I knew the world wasn't ready for me yet" **thought Gohan as he flew away.

* * *

**"Those people sure are ungrate-"** Ithought. Suddenly while in my thinking I was hit in the head. Then I lost all consciousness as everything turned black.

* * *

A/N: I sure am getting the hang of this cliffhangers. Please review.


	3. Power of the Blind

Chapter 3: Power of the Blind

Gohan fell to the Earth like a speeding comet. Falling and falling he finally made impact with the ground and made a crater. A strange pink-skinned muscular alien picked up Gohan by the shirt collar. After a while Gohan's eyes fluttered open. He managed to say in a weak voice "W... Who... are you?" "I am Ass" said Ass. "Seriously" said Gohan as he got thrown in the air the and got hit in the stomach by a roundhouse kick which knocked him back several yards. Ass appeared under Gohan {pun intended} and punched Gohan in the back sending him upward. Then Ass appeared above Gohan and back flipped and kicked Gohan in the gut sending him into the now wider crater.

"So much for telling my mom they couldn't hurt me" Gohan muttered. Ass came in the crater and threw Gohan out. Gohan slowly to his feet and yelled "Aaaaahhh!" charging his energy. When he was finished Ass punched Gohan in the face knocking him back several feet. Gohan back flipped and landed on his feet. "Your a saiyan aren't you?" asked Ass. "What's a saiyan?" asked Gohan. "Why don't you ask your tail" said Ass. "What tai..." Gohan trailed off looking down at his newly formed tail.

**"What the hell, I've never had a tail before" thought Gohan.** "Aaahhh!" yelled Gohan. When he looked down Ass' hand went through his stomach and then he pulled it out. "Arrgh!" screamed Gohan in outrage. Suddenly, there was a flash of gold as Gohan's hair went from black to gold and his eyes from black to green "What the hell, it can't be... a super saiyan!" said Ass as he pressed the button on his scouter. "15,000... 30,000... 45,000... 60,000... 75,000... 90,000... 100,000!" said Ass fearfully. "Now, time to give you a matching set" said Gohan pointing to his stomach. Then, he disappeared and appeared in front of Ass and punched a hole through him. While Gohan's hand was still in Ass' stomach, Gohan charged and exploded a ki blast in Ass, exploding the pink alien on impact. "See you later asshole" said Gohan reverting to his normal state exhausted.

* * *

Toph's P.O.V

**"Why can't my parents I don't protected all the time" **I thought as I strolled down the street. That was when I heard a moan and I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a crater. And a someone was on the outside of the crater. I walked up to the being and felt the area I thought was his face. It was bruised and cut. After a while I saw it was a boy. **"Man he looks... wow"** I thought. Just then he said weakly "I gotta eat... a... Senzu bean" rasped the boy. **"He's alive"** thought Toph nearly jumping out of her the boy lifted a bean to his mouth and ate it. Then he leapt to his fee, turned around and saw me.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "I'm Toph, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Gohan" said Gohan. "What happened?" I asked taking in the scenery. Just as he was about to answer he stopped and looked at me "You're blind aren't you?" asked Gohan. "That explains why you were feeling my face earlier." I blushed and yelled "You got a problem with THAT!" "No, no" said Gohan quickly. "Good, now I'll ask again what happened here?" asked Toph impatiently. Gohan explained the entire fight between him and Ass.

"So... the... alien's... name... was... Ass" I said giggling at the thought of someone named Ass. "Hey, if you were fighting him you wouldn't be laughing" said Gohan. "I'll take your word for it" I said. "What are you even doing here anyway?" "I kind of got... exiled from the Southern Water Tribe" said Gohan. "Why?" I asked. Dodging the question Gohan asked one of his own " Is there somewhere I can stay?" asked Gohan. "Sure you can stay at my place to get fixed up, but no longer than that" I said. "Fine by me" I said.

* * *

Under the Fire Lord's Palace...

"General, Ass has been defeated" said a blue spiky alien. "I expected that especially since that energy spike seven years ago" said a figure concealed by darkness. "Should we tell Lord-" said the blue skinned alien. "No need to bring out the big guns already, we'll just see how this plays out" interrupted the figure in the shadows.

* * *

"Mom, Dad" said Toph. "Yes, Toph" answered Mrs. Beifong. "We've got a guest" said Toph as Gohan walked in the room. "Why did you bring HIM in?" asked Mr. Beifong insultingly. "It's because he saved my life" said Toph. "Some thugs tried to sell me for ransom, but he came an beat them up. "Toph how many times did we tell you not to go out in the open like that" said Mr. Beifong. "Thank you very much sir" said Mrs. Beifong. "It was no big deal" said Gohan. "Mom can we fix him up?" asked Toph. "Of course, right this way" said Mrs. Beifong.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"Can you tell me what your name is?" asked the Beifong family doctor. "It's Gohan" I said. "Okay just put that last bandage here and... YOU'RE FINISHED!" said the doctor. "Thank you" I said. "You're welcome and I'd recommend you get some sleep" said the doctor. "Will do" I said walking out of the room. I asked a servant where Toph was and the servant said her room. I knocked on the door and Toph said "Come in." "Hey" I said as I walked in.

"What do you want?" asked Toph questioningly. "I just want you to know I'm going to be leaving in the morning" I said. "Okay" said Toph. "You're lucky you have a mom and dad" I said. "Sometimes I don't feel lucky" mumbled Toph. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean my mom and dad are acting like I can't do anything by myself" said Toph. "How are you're parents like?" asked Toph. I took a deep breath and answered "My mom is kind of overbearing and my dad is... dead" I said "Sorry I asked" said Toph guiltily. "It's not your fault" I said. "If it's your last day here you might as well enjoy it, let's go outside" said Toph.

In the backyard of the Beifongs Toph and I looked up at the sky. "So, what do you do in your free time" I asked. "I usually go to the Earth Rumble VI" said Toph. "What is that?" I said. "It's a tournament where earthbenders compete" said Toph. Then, she heard something and turned around to see Gohan sleeping in the hammock. "I'm kind of... tired to" yawned Toph. She climbed into the hammock with Gohan and snuggled up next to him.

* * *

In Gohan's mind...

Gohan's P.O.V

"What the hell" I said as I materialized. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "Your in the spirit world" said a voice. "Who's there?' I asked. "We are" said another voice. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw something that nearly made me jump out of my skin. My dad was standing in front of me and next to him was another him except in a weird outfit.

"Dads" I said shocked. "No, I'm your dad and he's your grandfather" said Goku. "He looks just like you" I said in awe. "Our time is limited so I better get right to the point" said my grandfather. "You are from the Saiyan race, a group of exceptional fighters" said my grandfather. "We were also business men, and we eliminate the natives on the planet we were sent to conquer, and we'd sell it to a different race if the price was right."

"I come from a race who does that, are there more?" I asked shaken up. "We were almost all wiped out on that fateful day, but four of us survived Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot. "Wait I thought my dad was one too" I said. "He is his birth name is Kakarot" said my grandfather. "You must go to Guru Pathik at the Eastern Air Temple" said Goku. "That's convenient because I'm leaving tomorrow" I said. "Good, until we meet again" said my grandfather. "Wait, what's your name" I asked my grandfather. "Bardock" said Bardock as he dematerialized. Then, I went back to consciousness.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

I blinked my eyes twice as light streamed into my eyes. I felt a weight on my shoulder and my chest. I looked down and saw Toph's arms wrapped around my chest and her head on my shoulder. I slowly moved Toph's arms and head off of me and looked down at her. I grabbed that device Ass had on his head and gave put it next to Toph to remember me by. "Goodbye" I said as I flew off, heading for the Eastern Air Temple.


	4. Chakras

Chapter 4: Chakras

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Dragon Ball Z

Gohan's P.O.V

**"Where is he" **I thought as I flew through the mountains of the Eastern Air Temple. "There" I said as I sensed a small bit of energy. I flew down to the spot where I felt the energy, and saw a old man with a big gray beard and a bald head. "Are you Guru Pathik?" I asked. "Yes, I am, and I am supposed to help you on your path as the avatar" said Pathik. "I know, my dead father and grandfather sent me" I said.

"Then you should also know how I'm supposed to help you on your journey" said Pathik. "What would that be?" I asked. "I will help you master the avatar state" said Pathik. "What's the avatar state?" I asked curiously. "It is your greatest asset, and fills you with the power of all the avatars before you" said Pathik. "If you learn to control it you will become stronger." "I don't think that's my greatest asset because I also have this aaaaahhhh!" I yelled.

Instantly my eyes turned green and my hair turned gold, as I felt that same sensation of power course through me. "W... What's that?" "I think that alien called it a super saiyan" I said. I calmed down and reverted back to my normal state. "I don't think you should waste your time" I said. "What do you mean?" asked Pathik. "I mean, I gave up being the avatar" I said. "Being the avatar isn't something you can walk away from. Even though the world may not want it, it needs the help of the avatar" said Pathik. "Fine, let's start" I said finally giving in.

* * *

Toph's P.O.V

"Uhhhh" I said waking up from my slumber. "Hey, G..." I said as I felt the spot next to me. Then I felt the ground and still couldn't find him. **"That son of a bitch must have left without saying** **goodbye. I thought... stop Toph you're getting silly thoughts."** I thought angrily. Then, I felt something in my hand. I looked at it and saw it was a weird device. **"Is it** **from..." **I thought to myself. Sure enough on the back of the weird device were the engraved, big bold words **REMEMBER ME. **I smiled and whispered "I will."

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"First, you will eat this" said Pathik. "I'm starving" I said as I put the whole thing in my mouth. Then I found the taste of it terrible. **"If I'm supposed to eat this might as well eat it" **I thought to myself as I swallowed the food and gagged. "Good, now we shall unlock the earth chakra" said Pathik. "This chakra deals with survival, is blocked by fear and is located in the base of the spine" said Pathik. "What are you afraid of?" said Pathik. In my head images played like a slideshow.

The images were, the time when I first new my dad had a heart virus and he collapsed, when I faced off against that soldier and when I was attacked by Ass, who had a funny name, but an humorless fighting style. "Don't let those fears control you, let them go" said Pathik. I let those fears go, and then I felt something inside me unlock. "I think I unlocked the chakra" I said. "Good, now let's open the next one" said Pathik.

"You will now unlock the water chakra, located in the sacrum, and it deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt" said Pathik. "What makes you feel guilty?' asked Pathik. Images flashed through my head again, such as when I raced my dad and his heart attack fully surfaced and when I led Zuko to the Southern Water Tribe by accident. "These things that happened were not your fault" said Pathik as if he could read my mind. "As the avatar you must be able to overcome guilt to fight for the greater good." **"It's... not... my... fault" **I thought to myself. Then something else inside me unlocked. "Got it" I said. "Good, now shall we continue?" asked Pathik. "Yes sir" I replied.

* * *

Under the Fire Nation palace...

"We will have to try a different approach if we want to destroy the avatar" said the figure in the shadows. "Don't worry, while we're on the same team, and the comet comes, we can't lose" said Ozai. "I hope you're right for your sake" said the dark figure. "You are dismissed" said the dark figure as Ozai went into his palace.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"It is time to unlock the sound chakra, located in the throat" said Pathik. "This deals with truth and is blocked by lies. Think about the lies you have told." "Actually, I don't think I've ever told a lie" I said. "WHAT!" yelled Pathik incredulously. "Yeah, because of my pure father and the way my mom was raised I've never told a lie" I said.

"Well... let us unlock the light chakra which is located in the forehead" said Pathik. "This deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The illusion of the world is separation, but in reality everything is connected, you must understand this to open the chakra." Suddenly the connection became clear and once again something inside me clicked. "I understand now" I said.

"This will be the hardest chakra to unlock" said Pathik. "You now must unlock the thought chakra, located in the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments. Think about what holds you on earth." Instantly, Katara and Toph appeared in my mind. "Now let them go" said Pathik. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. "You must let them go to unlock the chakra" said Pathik. "I can already go super saiyan, I don't think I need the avatar state" I said uncomfortably. "In my vision I was supposed to help you master the avatar state, so I think you will need it" said Pathik. **"I gave Toph something to remember me by, and I'm practically forgetting her. I'm sorry Toph and Katara." **I thought as I let them go.

An aura swirled around me as I felt my power sky rocket. Then, I felt something different I never felt before. "You have now entered and mastered the avatar state" said Pathik. I let go of the avatar state and some power left me, but a vast majority of it stayed with me. "I guess I should go master the airbending technique" I said. "Wait, there are no airbenders left" said Pathik. "If that was true I wouldn't be here" I said. "So what are you saying?" asked Pathik. "I'm saying there is still another airbender left" I said as I took to the skies.


	5. Kyoshi Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or DBZ.

Chapter 5: Kyoshi Warriors

Gohan's P.O.V

"I got to catch that fish" I said as I dove after the fish. It was a large one that was a red and orange color. As I made it under the water I felt ripples and saw a large eel-like form under the water, and it was headed straight for me. I swam to the surface, flew up and saw the huge eel-like creature. It was had a pink fin on its head, a brown body and green eyes. The creature opened its mouth and spewed water at me, but I phased through it. "Hey big and ugly!" I yelled behind him as the serpent turned around. "Eat this" I said as I cupped my hands at my right side. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" I yelled as the energy wave instantly fried the serpent on impact. "That should last me a while" I said as I dove down, grabbed the serpent and dragged it to the shore.

As I dragged it to the shore I heard the noise of footsteps and I sensed energy very nearby. **"Okay I'll play along" **I thought. While pretending to be clueless, masked warriors ran at me, and jumped out from the trees. **"Ambush huh, this should be interesting"** I thought. When they came to me and attacked I used my ki to make an invisible force field. After that they literally couldn't touch me. "Who are you?" asked a soldier who gave up trying to get in my force field. "I'm Gohan, the avatar" I said. "Impossible, the avatar would have to be at least 112 years old" said a soldier. "We will feed you to the unagi for your unforgivable lie" said a soldier who appeared to be the leader. "Unagi" I muttered. "You mean this" I said as I lifted the serpent. Everyone looked at me with shock. "How did you it?" asked the leader. Then the leader shook its head and said "Nevertheless you must be punished for lying that you were the avatar."

"Then what's this" I said as I unlocked my seventh chakra again and went into the avatar state. "It's... It's the avatar state" said a warrior. "We have to bring him to the chief" whispered a warrior to the leader. "Indeed" said the leader. "You have to come with us Gohan" said the leader. **"I don't want to get into anymore trouble, but I got to look for the airbender"** I thought. But going against my thoughts as I let down my force field I said "Okay."

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"Chief, we have the avatar" said the leader. An old man then looked at me and said "This cannot be the avatar." "I am" I said as I proceeded to once again go into the avatar state. "Well then, we shall have a feast" said the chief. "Great, we can eat this" I said lifting up the unagi. "You've vanquished an unagi" said the chief in disbelief. "Excuse me, but can we have that feast now" I said impatiently as my mouth was watering looking at the unagi. "Of course, let us bring the unagi to the dining hall" said the chief to some of the warriors.

When we were at the dining hall the chief asked "Can we hear about your travels?" I told them about the things that happened from when I left my mom to when I got here. "I see you have had quite the experience" said the chief. "What's your name?" I asked as I pointed at the lead soldier. "My name is Suki" said Suki. "Can you demonstrate that what did you call it kamewamewa?" asked Suki. "You mean the kamehameha, sure" I said as I slid out of my seat. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" I yelled as I launched my kamehameha wave out the open door. "Wow" said every villager in the room. The room was quiet for the rest of the meal until the chief said "You know you can stay here as long as you like." "Thanks" I said gratefully.

* * *

In Zuko's ship...

Zuko's P.O.V

As I was meditating in my room a servant barged into my room and said "Sir, the avatar has been spotted on Kyoshi island." "Have you set a course for it then?" I asked. "No sir, i just thought I should inform you first" said the servant. "THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I roared. "Right sir, I'll set a course for Kyoshi island" said the servant hastily as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Three weeks later...

Gohan's P.O.V

I was training nonstop for the past three weeks. Then I decided to take a well deserved break lying down in a hammock. **"I have to defeat Fire Lord Ozai which shouldn't be to hard, but then there's that weird alien army" **I thought.** No doubt they have a leader, someone stronger than the rest." **Just then I was taken out of my thoughts by a voice. "Hello" said Suki. "Oh, hey" I said barely conscious of what I was saying. "You seem distracted" said Suki in a concerned voice. "Oh it's nothing just the fact I have to save the WORLD, no biggie" I said sarcastically. "Come on, lets take a walk" said Suki as she pulled me along.

While walking down the shore Suki asked "So what about saving Earth is bothering you, is it Ozai?" "You're kidding right, I'm not afraid of the Fire Nation or Ozai, as far as I'm concerned they can't fight to save their lives" I said nonchalantly. "So, are you afraid of the invisible warriors" said Suki. Those words stopped me in my tracks. "It's them you're afraid of isn't it?" asked Suki. "Why does everyone call them invisible soldiers anyway?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"We call them that because they love to change the subject" said Suki sarcastically. "Haha very funny, but seriously why do they call them that?" I asked persistently. "It's because they attack so quickly they are never seen" said Suki gravely. "Now, are you afraid of them or not?" "I'm only kinda afraid of them" I said. "Why are you afraid when you beat them every time?" asked Suki. "It's because I might be beat the next time" I said as I looked down on the ground. "I know you won't ever be able to lose as long as you believe in your self" said Suki. I looked up and our eyes met as our faces slowly came closer together. The distance between us lessening more and more as Suki put her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" came a scream from the village as Suki and I abruptly let go of each other. "It's the Fire Nation" said Suki in disgust as she saw the nation's flag. "It's Zuko in that ship" I said. Fires loomed on the horizon of Kyoshi island. "This guy doesn't ever stop trying does he, oh well all I have to is kamehameha him back to his homeland. Then I flew into the flame lit horizon, ready to stop the threat.

* * *

I landed on the ground as I was in horror of the images I saw. There were houses burned down everywhere, people maimed by glass and sharp wood and people buried under tons of rubble. "YOU!" I roared at Zuko. Then, I saw him with five other firebenders and all of them were on the backs of komodo-rhinos. "I'm gonna take you down, but first things first" I said as I jumped into the air. Soon when I could see everything in Kyoshi island at my height, I punched and kicked very hard at all the fires and extinguished all the fires in the land. Then, I flew at light speed, landed and turned to face Zuko. "You can do airbending" said Zuko shocked. "Yeah I can, I call it fake airbending" I said. "Now let me show you my fake earthbending!" I yelled as I stomped on the ground with my tremendous strength, and caused the earth, Zuko and his soldiers were standing on, to rise. I back flipped three times, jumped forward and punched the high piece of earth causing Zuko and his soldiers to fall into the ship. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" I yelled as I did a reverse kamehameha and launched myself into the back of Zuko's ship causing it to move at impossible speeds as I flew back to Kyoshi island.

* * *

Back in the Southern Water Tribe...

Katara's P.O.V

"Katara what are you doing?" asked Sokka as he climbed into the boat to stop his sister. "I'm going to find Gohan" said Katara impatiently. "There are three reasons why you shouldn't look for him. One: We don't know what nation he's in, and for all we know he can be in the Fire Nation. Two: He could be dead right now. Three: He might not even want to see us after the villagers and I banished him" said Sokka plainly. While he was talking I had already set sail. "I know what can trump your first reason" I said smirking. "And what would that be?" Sokka asked. "You can try various types of meat" I said. Then my brother got that look which meant he was dreaming about meat. "Okay you win" said Sokka defeated. "YES, YES, YES!" I screamed triumphantly while waving my arms in the air. "Sis, stop doing that" said Sokka in horror of what was behind me. But it was to late because when I turned around there was a iceberg split open, with a boy inside.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

It took a week for things to go back to normal in the island of Kyoshi. I was ready to set out because of the energy reading that came out of nowhere. **"That has to be an airbender no doubt about it" **I thought. I looked around the area to make sure no one sees me leave because I am not good with goodbyes. When I didn't see anyone I flew towards the Southern Water Tribe in search of the last airbender and thought **"Okay airbender here I come and you too Katara."**

* * *

A/N: I think this was my best chapter yet. Feel free to leave a review, a follow or a favorite and have a good break if you have one [Although mine was terrible].


	6. Air

**A/N: Thank you guys, it means so much to me that you guys reviewed, faved and followed this story. I'm gonna have to skip a few minor details in this story sooooo... yeah...now on to the story since I'm wasting your time now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or DBZ

Chapter 6: Air

Gohan's P.O.V

"Wow, I think I'm here" I muttered feeling the chilling wind against my face. I stopped flying and looked around the area. Then something caught my eye, there was a huge iceberg split open. "That can't be a coincidence" I muttered as flew at light speed and landed on top of the iceberg, where I saw two familiar faces. "Hi guys" I said in a cheerful tone. Katara and Sokka whipped there heads in my direction.

"Gohan!" said Katara and Sokka. The difference was Katara's was in a excited tone, but Sokka's was in an angry tone. "Uhhhhh" said a voice. "Huh" I said looking in the direction of the voice I saw a bald boy with arrow tattoos. The boy got up and looked confused then he got a weird look in his eye. His head snapped toward me and he said quickly "You've got to help my people, the airbenders, they're under attack." "Whoa, slow down" I said confused by what he just said. "Yeah, Gohan's right, but you probably wouldn't want to get his help he might attract the Fire Nation prince" said Sokka. "Hey, that was only once and that was on accident" I replied angrily. "Yeah but, it still happened" growled Sokka. Both of us scowled and glowered at each other, but then Katara broke it up.

"Guys stop it" said Katara. "And anyways we can't help because the airbenders were wiped out one hundred years ago." Shocked, the boy fell to his knees with a pained expression on his face. **"Man, he and I are alike in so many ways" **I thought to myself. Since it was unbearable to see him like that I tried to distract him by saying "What's your name?" "It's Aang" said Aang. "Okay, how would you like to help me defeat the Fire Nation.

"That's the avatar's job, we can't do that" said Aang. "That's why I told you to help me" I said. "Wait one second you're the avatar?" asked Aang incredulously. "Yeah" I said smiling. "Funny, I expected you to be older" said Aang. "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" I yelled. "Anyway" I said as I regained my composure. "Will you be my airbending teacher. "Sure, after all I am a master airbender" said Aang proudly as he quickly glanced at Katara. **"I saw that, does he have something for her" **I thought jealously.

"Anyway, we got to leave because I learned the hard way that I shouldn't stay in one place to long" I said remembering the people injured at Kyoshi island. "Okay, then let's go to Omashu, I've got a friend over there" said Aang. "Sure" I said. Then suddenly a huge bison came out of the iceberg. "Appa!" shouted Aang. "Who is that?" I asked. "This is my flying bison Appa" said Aang cheerfully, as he hopped on to Appa's back in one bound. "Come on" said Aang to the rest of us. "No thanks, I can fly" I said as I flew off the ground. "Okay, then let's go" said Aang as soon as everyone was on Appa. "Yip, yip" said Aang as Gohan and the rest of the team flew off.

* * *

In the air...

"So how do you airbend?" I asked. "Well, airbending is all about feeling free while you do the motions for the airbending techniques. "It might be a little hard for you, but don't-" said Aang as he stopped abruptly as I launched a huge gust of wind with force of a hurricane. Everyone looked at me in shock. "Heh, heh, guess I can't control it yet" I said as I scratched the back of my head. "No kidding!" yelled Sokka.

"I'll try to put less force on this one" I said as I tried it again, but this time it was only a puff of air. "This is gonna be harder than I thought" muttered Aang. "Hey, can we stop here?" said Sokka pointing down to a village. "Why?" asked Katara."You said that I could eat the various meats of the world" whined Sokka. "Fine, but what do you think Aang" asked Katara. "I guess Appa could use a break, what do you think Gohan" asked Aang. "Sure, but let's not stay to long" I said.

"Okay then it's settled, let's go to that island" said Aang as he steered Appa to the right direction and Gohan followed as he dropped from the sky.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"This is WAY better then anything we have back at home" said Sokka. "We're gonna have to leave" said Katara as I finished my 30th bowl of rice. "You're right" I said as I slid out of my seat. "Let's go get Appa from where docked him, so he can eat" said Aang. "Sure" said Sokka as he paid for the bill. "You guys must be rich to pay for all the food I ate" I said."You could say that" said Sokka as Katara rolled her eyes.

When we finally got to where Appa was docked, Aang started to feed him the leftovers from our meal. Katara and I went of to go a open rocky cavern, and Sokka went to supervise us (which was something about him not trusting me). While walking there I saw an earthbender bend a rock into the air. "Hey!" shouted Katara. The earthbender turned to look at us with wide eyes. As his rock fell, he ran from us, blocking the exits with a rock walls. "He's getting away!" said Katara.

"Sokka, you stay with Aang while Katara and look for the earthbender" I said. "How are you gonna get past that wall?" asked Sokka."Like this" I said as I stared intensely at one of the rock walls. Then, invisible ki shot out of my eyes, exploding the wall on impact. "Whoa" said Sokka in awe. "Come on Katara, let's go" I said as I grabbed her hand and we ran.

* * *

The Chase...

Gohan's P.O.V

"After awhile of running we weren't getting any closer. "We aren't gonna catch him like this, you're gonna have to carry me" said Katara as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I blushed a deep crimson and said "Sure." I carried her in my arms. After flying very fast for about a minute, we caught up with the earthbender (who was in front of a house). When we landed I shouted "Hey you!" "Damn" said the earthbender under his breath. "Ummmmm... Gohan you can let go of me now" said Katara blushing. "Oh " I said as I panicked and dropped her.

The door to the house opened and a old woman came out. "What is this?" asked the woman. "Will you be my earthbending teacher after I master air and water?" I asked."I can't earthbend" said the earthbender nervously. "Yes you can, I saw you" I said. "HE WHAT!" raged the old woman. "You know you aren't aloud to earthbend now they're gonna report you" said the old woman. "Don't worry we won't report you because I'm the avatar" I said. "Please come in" said the old woman as we walked in.

"I expected you to be-" said the old woman. "Older, I know I get that a lot" I said nonchalantly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Katara looked out the window. "It's the Fire Nation" said Katara. "I got to hide" I said as I dove behind a couch. Katara opened the door and a Fire Nation soldier stepped in. "I already paid you rent" said the old woman.

"Well it doubled and I'd hate for something to happen to your house" said the soldier as made a fireball in his hand. The old lady then brought out a chest and gave the money to the soldier. "You can keep the copper ones" said the soldier as he dropped the copper ones on the floor and walked away. Then I came out and asked "Does he do this often?" "Yes, the Fire Nation has done this for five years" said the old woman.

"Those bastards just love to take things that aren't theirs" said the earthbender. "Haru!" scolded Haru's mother. "Haru can stop them with his bending and there is nothing they can take that they haven't already took" said Katara. "They can take Haru like they took his father" said Haru's mother.

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

"You guys can stay in here for the night" said Haru as he opened the door to a shed. "Thanks" said Aang and Sokka who recently joined us. "Yeah" said Gohan. After a while of getting settled Haru and I took a walk. "Sorry for when I said those things I didn't kn-" I said. "It's okay, you actually reminded me of my father when you said that" said Haru.

"Thanks" I said. "The only problem is the way I feel closest to my dad is through bending" said Haru. "You see this necklace it's the last piece I have of my mom, she was killed in a Fire Nation raid" I said as I pointed to my necklace. Before Haru could reply, a cry for help rang in our ears. We ran to the source of the noise and saw a old man trapped under the entrance of a mine.

While Haru tried to hold back the falling earth, I tried to pry the old man away from the rubble. "Haru, you have to do it" I pleaded. Haru backed away from the mine, got into a stance, closed his fists and thrust them toward the mine causing the rubble to be pushed away. "Haru you did it" I said smiling. Then we picked up the old man and carried him off.

* * *

In the shed...

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up with someone shaking me and a face over mine, so I did what anyone else in my position would have done. I rolled away from the figure, pushed of the ground, while still spinning horizontally in the air, and used my ki to stop myself in the air all in 10 seconds. Then, I turned to look at the figure who was above me and saw Katara.

Katara started running after me, and when she got to where I was levitating in the air she said "You have to help me Haru got taken away." "When and who?" I asked. "It was when we were asleep, and the Fire Nation took him" said Katara. "Why did they take him?" I asked. "They took him because he earthbended, now I want you guys to help me get arrested" said Katara.

"What the HELL!" I yelled. "That's what we said" said Sokka and Aang. "We have to leave now" said Sokka. "Why?" asked Katara. "We have to get the Fire Lord out of the way as soon as possible" said Sokka. "WE HAD TIME TO GET YOU MEAT, BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO GET HARU!" screeched Katara. "She's right, anytime I wanted to I could just beat him up and kill him" I said. "Then, why don't you do it" said Sokka in a exaggeratedly calm voice.

"That's beside the point, we have to help Haru" said Katara. "Okay, then what's your plan?" I asked. "Okay, I was thinking that we could..."

* * *

The Plan...

"You bitch, you haven't paid me my money" yelled Katara. "Why would I pay you money?" asked Sokka. "Because of this" said Katara as she thrust her hand towards Sokka. "Gohan you take this one" said Aang."Okay then" said Gohan as Gohan, yet again, put to much air in the bending. There was a vent where G bended air and another vent on a boulder in front of Sokka.

The air went through the vent to Sokka's vent and the air caused the boulder to launch into Sokka's chin sending them both upward. Some Fire Nation soldiers saw Katara "earthbend" and one of them said "Seize her." As the soldiers took her away, Gohan looked at Aang and said "Now its time for Phase 2 of her plan." As he said this Sokka fell down and hit the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"It's time to leave, you weren't able to break Haru out" said Sokka. "It's not just about Haru now, we have to save all of them" said Katara who was in a cell, looking out on the sea. "How are we gonna save all of them, we need someone with the strength of like, 20 men" said Sokka. "Ehrem, in case you haven't noticed I have more strength than that" I matter-of-factly.

"Hey you guys do you see that?" asked Aang. "Looks and smells like they're burning coal, which means they're burning earth" said Sokka. "Okay, then what's your brilliant plan now" said Sokka sarcastically. "Glad you asked, I actually have two plans now" said Katara. "Well don't be a stranger, tell us your plans" said Aang. "Okay here's the plans..." said Katara.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

Katara had just finished her speech, and Aang did phase 1 of the plan by dropping in some coal for the earthbenders to bend. This unfortunately did nothing to raise the earthbenders spirits. "See girl, not even the spirits can help them out of their state of brokenness" said the warden. Then I went super saiyan and flew into the sky, as my aura rose with me.

Some earthbenders saw me and started whispering among themselves, and when I landed on a platform in the middle of the spacious open room, I went out of the super saiyan form. "Kill him" said the warden to some of his soldiers, after getting out of his shock. The soldiers then firebended at me, the jets of fire fast approaching.

**"I'm gonna airbend right now I just have to feel free" **I thought**. **Then I realized I was free of homework, chores, and a lot of other things. Hell, I'm not even bound to this planet, I have three homes. Then with all of this on my mind, I twirled my hands, gaining wind from the air around me, then I thrust both of my hands at the jets of fire, instantly extinguishing them.

Best of all my airbending wasn't too strong or to weak. **"Since the plan didn't work its time for the backup plan" **I thought. Then I shot a ki blasts at the railings, of the ship, around me destroying them all. I must have made an impression or something because I saw a rock fly over my shoulder and hit a soldier. After that it was pandemonium, I went between the fighting so I could help the earthbenders.

I roundhouse kicked one soldier in the head, two others I punched in the gut, and another one of them I headbutted. After a while of kicking Fire Nation ass, the earthbenders won the fight.

* * *

"Thank you for helping us you guys" said Haru. "No prob" said Sokka. "Now, we must return home to take our villages back" yelled Haru's father, which resulted in a lot of cheering. "Will you come with us?" asked Haru. "No, we have to help Gohan master the elements" said Katara. "I still wish that-" said Haru. "It's alright" said Katara as she tried to touch her necklace, but she didn't find it there.

"My mother's necklace, where is it?" Katara asked panicked. Little did she know, Zuko had picked up her mother's necklace to use for his evil deeds.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, if this was a little bad and remember I'm always open to suggestions. Remember to review, follow, and fave while I do my homework. DAMN YOU SCHOOL! :( Anyways, until next time.**


	7. Winter Solstice

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long but I had to go on a vacation, help around the house, deal with my computer going to crap, reading other peoples stories, and being lazy, but the important thing is it's here.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or ATLA.

Chapter 7: Winter Solstice

Gohan's P.O.V

"What about Team Avatar?" asked Sokka. "That sounds terrible" said Katara. "I think it sounds good" said Sokka. "That's because you made it" said Katara. All of us had been arguing about a team name for a while. "Actually, I think its a good name" said Aang. "What do you think Gohan?" asked Katara. "I think-" I started. "Hey, what's that?" interrupted Aang looking down at a scarred and ominous patch of land. "Let's go check it out, it could be the work of the Fire Nation" I said.

And with that we landed.

* * *

"Man, it looks like a hurricane came through here a million times!" said Sokka. "Yeah... I wish I could've stopped it though" said Gohan as he looked at the destroyed forest. "It's not your fault, you can't stop every problem the world gets thrown at it" said Katara. "Yeah, but I wish I could" said Gohan as he picked up an acorn, put it in his pocket, and turned suddenly to see and old man coming their way.

"When I saw the bison I wasn't sure, but boy are you the avatar?" asked the old man looking at Aang. "Nope, he is" said Aang pointing at Gohan. The old man looked at Gohan confused so Gohan replied "Yeah, I have no idea how this happened either." The old man then shook himself out of his shock and asked "Can you come with me to help my village?" "Sure, I'd be happy to help" said Gohan. "Everyone get on Appa!" shouted Gohan as everyone climbed onto the bison.

"Okay, hang on tight" said Gohan as he picked up Appa, rose into the sky, and almost instantly got to a village. "Hey is that the village down there" asked Gohan. "Yes, but how did you get here so fast" said the old man. "Training" Gohan said simply. He then began his descent on the village, earning some scared, shocked and hostile looks. "Wait here" said the old man as he proceeded to talk to another villager. After a while he told us he needed the avatar's help to stop a spirit.

"So you need my help to stop a spirit named Hei-Bai?" asked Gohan. "Precisely" said the old man. "Yeah and we do that all the time" said Sokka sarcastically. "It's true I haven't done this before, but I'm gonna try" said Gohan. "Good he should come as soon as the sun goes down" said the old man. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna try and see if I can get to the Spirit World" said Gohan as he sat down in a chair and went to the Spirit World.

* * *

In the Spirit World...

Gohan's P.O.V

I instantly materialized in what I imediately recognized as the Spirit World. Then I got a happy smile on my face when I saw my father in which I imediately greeted him. "Hi dad" I said with a smile. "Hey Gohan" said Goku. Then I realized someone was missing so I asked "Hey dad where's grandpa?" "He's a little bit busy" said Goku.

"What he couldn't even say hello?" I asked jokingly as my dad just chuckled. Then his face got serious "Gohan, I called you here to teach you a new technique to help you with the spirit, but before I tell you about you need to know that you must get to the Fire Temple by the Winter Solstice on Crescent Island." "Okay I'll be sure to tell the rest of the team, but what's the technique then?" I asked curiously. "The technique is called..."

* * *

Arrival of Hei-Bai...

Gohan's P.O.V

**"Man I wonder when he's gonna come out"** I thought to myself. I had already been waiting 15 minutes but still no sign of it. Just when I was about to leave I sensed something, then I jumped away as a cold wind blasted at me. I looked up to be face to face with a huge monster with two short black arms**,** two long white arms, two long black back legs and sharp teeth with black and white skin.

"Hey can you tell me why you're doing this!" I yelled. Hei-Bai responded with another air blast in which I dodged. **"Okay then guess I'll have to use the technique" **I thought to myself. I disappeared and reappeared behind Hei-Bai's head and placed my hand on its head, but Hei-Bai shook me off. He tried to shoot me with an air blast, but I phased through it.

I landed on his head and quickly put my hand on his head and then I was flooded with Hei-Bai's knowledge and pain and realized why he was doing this and knew exactly how to stop him.

I flew in front of Hei-Bai's face and said "You're angry about the forest being destroyed I get it but..." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out an acorn. "...it will grow back" I finished as I held out the acorn. As Hei-Bai saw the acorn he started shrink and turn around until nothing was left but a panda walking into a forest.

* * *

After Hei-Bai disappeared villagers started to run out of the forest, glad to be free. The old man came next to me and congratulated me on saving the village. I then joined up with the rest of the team and told them about what happened in the Spirit World and where we had to go next. "Wait so you saw your dead father and he taught you a new technique and he told you to meet Avatar Roku at the Fire Temple?" asked Aang.

"Yep" I said. "Two problems, the Winter Solstice is tomorrow, and Crescent Island is so far away." said Katara. "Okay then, we've got no time to lose then" said Sokka as he jumped onto Appa's back. "Okay then" said Katara as she and Aang jumped onto Appa's back. "Yip, yip" said Aang as Appa levitated off the ground. I let my aura flare to life as I shot high into the sky.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"We finally made it" I said. "We've got to watch out though, we passed a Fire Nation blockade on the way here" said Aang. "You sure that's the island?" asked Sokka skeptically. "Yep, I'd be surprised if I didn't know if that was the island, since my mom drilled geography into my head for a long time" I said. "Now, let's... GO!" I yelled as I shot down towards the island. "Let's go then" said Sokka as Appa descended onto the island.

I landed lightly on on one foot as Appa crashed into the ground. "We're here" said Aang. The Fire Temple was a five-tiered pagoda on a stone hill, with black columns on each layer, red and yellow structures curving upward, and a long staircase leading up to it. At the bottom layer there was a Fire Nation insignia around the door.

"We better go in quick in case the Fire Nation tries to follow us" said Sokka. "Agreed" I said as we rushed in. "Who goes there?" asked a bunch of old men with white beards and red Fire Nation robes. "It's the avatar and who are you?" I asked the men. "We are the Fire Sages and now we must kill you" said an old man who appeared to be the leader. "Okay...WAIT WHAT!" I yelled as I dodged a column of fire shot at me.

"Guys run, I got them" I said as the rest of the team proceeded to run as I fazed out appeared behind one Sage and punched him in the back. I fazed out and appeared behind two other Sages and punched both in the head. I then proceeded to knee two other Sages. Then I jumped away from them and blasted the left metal wall in the corridor causing smoke and metal to rain down on the Sages.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up with the gang, but ended up running right past them so I skidded to a stop and let the rest catch up. Then after running through a seemingly endless maze of corridors and getting tons of fire blasted at us, we realized we were getting nowhere with this. So we hid and let the Sages run past us while we came up with a plan.

"Okay we need a plan" said Sokka. "No duh, that's why we stopped" said Katara. "How are we going to get Gohan to talk to Avatar Roku when we have no idea where he is" said Aang. "Maybe I could go to the Spirit World and maybe I could to my dad to find out where to go or even Avatar Roku and get him to tell me what he wanted to tell me" I said.

"We can't do that because when you go to the Spirit World your body becomes vulnerable" said Sokka. "So we're in a really tight spot aren't we?" asked Aang. "Yup" I said. "Maybe I could help" said a voice in a whisper that made Sokka jump almost 10 feet in the air. "Don't scare me like that whoever you are" said Sokka.

"Sokka, you should've seen you-" I stopped abruptly, staring into the face of another Fire Sage. I got into a fighting stance and asked "Who are you?" "My name is Shyu and I know where to take you guys" said the Sage. "How can we trust him?" asked Sokka. "Do you have a better idea?" I asked Sokka, instantly putting the fight out of him.

"Follow me" said the Sage as he led them through a lot more corridors. "Oh I've been meaning to ask, why are all the Fire Sages trying to kill me?" I asked. "It's because the Fire Nation forced them to work for them and not the Avatar, my family was the only one that stayed faithful to the Avatar. Ah here we are" said Shyu as we stopped in front of a massive brown door with the Fire Nation insignia, five intertwining circles and five dragon heads.

"How do we get in there?" asked Aang quizzically."Only a fully-realized Avatar or five firebenders can open it" said Shyu. "Gohan, do you know what a fully-realized Avatar is?" asked Katara. "As a matter o' fact I do" I said. I shut my eyes and when I opened them they were glowing and at that the door swung open and Team Avatar and Shyu walked through the door.

Suddenly a force shoved Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Shyu out of the room, leaving me the only one in the room. I turned back to the statue and saw light shine into its eyes. Suddenly smoke filled the room and I ended up sitting on a hill facing a ghost-like image of an old man with a short white beard, long hair tied up in a small bun with a headpiece and a red robe.

"Gohan, since we have a short amount of time to talk let's get straight to the point" said Roku. "By summer's end Sozin's comet will come and it will enhance the power of all firebenders and-". "I'm sorry to interrupt but are you done" I interrupted in a bored tone. "If you're worried about the enhanced firebending don't be because I doubt a little more fire can stop me" I said with a proud saiyan smirk.

"Well you might as well know about the people the Fire Nation are working with" said Roku. "The leader of the invisible warriors has a powerful transformation brought on by the comet" said Roku. "How do you know about them" I said with widening eyes. "The reason why I know about them is because I fought them before" said Roku.

"Well is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked. "Actually there is one last thing I needed to tell you" said Roku. "What is it?" I asked. "All of your friends have been captured by Fire Nation soldiers so here's what you're going to do" said Roku.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"He should be coming out any second now" whispered a Sage. As soon as as he finished talking the door to the sanctuary exploded revealing Gohan with a hand thrusted forward. Gohan slowly put his hand down as Team Avatar gave sighs of relief. Gohan formed his hand into a gun sign and shot a ki blast at all of the captives' ropes releasing them.

Katara was about to hug Gohan out of jot then stopped, seeing the sight in front of her. Gohan's messy and unruly hair (Cell Games Saga hair) was flickering from black to gold and his eyes from blue to turquoise. "Guys leave now I don't think I can hold of Roku's anger for much longer!" yelled Gohan. "Gohan" whispered Katara. "What the hell Katara do as I say now!" yelled Gohan causing Katara to run for the exit.

When Gohan was sure they weren't in the building, Gohan let Roku take over. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Roku/Gohan as his power shot outward and made the building come crashing down on him.

* * *

"Oh no" thought Katara as she ran to the rubble. She dropped to her knees as tears streamed down her eyes. Then an arm shot out from the rubble and then Gohan slowly pulled himself out from the rubble. "GOHAN!" was all Gohan heard before someone slammed into him, sending both crashing down. Gohan looked up into the face of Katara causing both to blush.

As both got up and regained their composure, Katara was furious. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING MAKING THAT BUILDING COME DOWN ON YOU!" yelled Katara so loud it put Chi Chi to shame. In fact Gohan was half expecting the frying pan of doom to come crashing down on him. Thankfully Sokka broke up the tension.

"Katara you can argue with your boyfriend later now let's go" said Sokka hopping on Appa. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Katara blushing furiously. "Sokka's right let's go" said Aang getting on Appa, followed by Katara. "Yip, yip!" shouted Appa causing Appa to rise with Gohan following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for taking so long and I'm fairly sure I'll have the next chapter out by Friday, but in the meantime, check out my other stories, review, fave, follow, and don't forget that I'm open to suggestions and I'll try to fit them in to the best of my ability. Supersaiyangoku065768 out. **


	8. Jet

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these shows.**

**A/N:I'm BAAAAAACCKKKK. Those damn zombies thought they could keep me down. Man I've been chased by bears, deranged dinosaurs and almost everythi- you know what screw it. I'm sorry this took 2 months, but I managed to get this out on a Friday like I said. (Quietly) _(Except it sorta took like a million Fridays.)_ But it's here. Oh and before I forget thank you for all the people who have reviewed, followed and faved, and there is a DBZA quote in here if you've watched it it's VERY easy. Props to whoever figures it out.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Jet

"Man I'm so glad we were able to get that much money," said Katara. "Screw that, I'm just happy I got to eat that juicy, succulent, meat," said Sokka. "I'm surprised we still have a lot money left over from all that food I ate," said Gohan. "Jeez, I'm pretty sure you could eat a platypus-bear and still be hungry," said Aang jokingly, causing all of them to laugh.

Then, suddenly Gohan stopped laughing. "Hey guys I sense people up ahead, I'll check it out." With that Gohan flew high into the sky and sped toward the energy signatures. He stopped right above the unsuspecting Fire Nation soldiers. **"****Might as well have some fun with this."**

"Hey Fire Nation!" yelled Gohan catching the soldiers attention. "It's the avatar!" yelled a soldier, who appeared to be the leader. "I've got some advice that could save your lives," said Gohan. "What is it?" asked a soldier.

"DODGE!" yelled Gohan as he threw down a ki blast and exploded it once it made contact with the ground. Smoke was sent everywhere from the sheer force of the explosion. **"****For some reason I've always wanted to do that," **thought Gohan. Then he sensed a ki signature not to far off. Then Sokka shouted bring me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not putting this off any longer, you are so teaching me to do that!" yelled Sokka. "Yeah, I'll do that later," said Gohan dismissively. "What's wrong Gohan?" asked Katara. "Hey you can come out now I know you're in there!" yelled Gohan at some bushes. "I think the pressure of being the avatar is getting to him," whispered Aang.

All of a sudden people started walking out of the bushes, there were six in all. There was a tall, sturdy looking guy with a helmet, a short little kid, another tall guy with a log, a kid with a bow and some arrows, a small skinny girl with brown hair, and a skinny, tall guy with brown hair. The last one seemed to have some ill will in his Ki signature.

"My name is Jet, and these are the Freedom fighters," said the brown haired boy, as he pointed behind him to the others. "That's Pipsqueak, Sneers, Longshot, The Duke, and Smellerbee." "Hi guys," said Gohan, flashing them the famous Son smile. "Nice to meet you to," said Pipsqueak. "How did you know we were here?" asked Jet.

"I was able to sense you," said Gohan. "That's great you could be able to help us then!" said Jet with a smile. "Help you with what?" asked Sokka. "You see we're trying to get rid of the Fire Nation in the village Gaipan," said Jet. "That is soooo brave!" said Katara. "Why do you do it?" asked Gohan. "It's because all of our families were killed by firebenders."

"I'm so sorry," said Katara, truly concerned. "I'm sorry your being such a suck-up," said Sokka. "We are trying to get rid of the Fire Nation too," said Gohan, before Katara could get a reply out. "Really, why?" asked Jet, mildly intrigued. "It's because, I'm the avatar," said Gohan.

"Really that's even better but, will you join us?" asked Jet. **"****If I join with them I may be able to figure out the reason for his ill will,"** thought Gohan."Yes I will," said Gohan, with a smile. "Will you join us at our hideout?" asked Jet. "Sure, hey Katara you want help going up?" asked Gohan. "Uh sure," said Katara. Gohan then scooped Katara up, making her blush a deep red, and flew up into the hideout as the rest climbed up.

The hideout was in the treetops with some platforms here and there. They also had some rooms on the top of trees. Team Avatar then ate dinner with the Freedom Fighters and talked about their past accomplishments. "So what caused that explosion?" asked Jet. "It was caused by some blasting jelly the Fire Nation had," lied Gohan, hoping Jet would buy it.

"Oh OK," said Jet seemingly convinced. "This was nice and all but I think we should leave," said Sokka. "What?" asked Aang and Katara in unison. "You guys said you would help us rid the village of the Fire Nation," countered Jet. "I'm sorry but my mind is set," said Sokka. "You sure this steak won't change your mind," said Jet lifting up a steak steaming on a plate. "It's gonna take more than a steak to change my mind," said Sokka trying to show restraint.

"How about two steaks," said Jet. "You had me at steaks," said Sokka jumping at the plate. "Whay ta shaw restwaint Swakka," said Gohan while eating his King sized buffet. The group was still getting used to his big appetite. After eating some more food, we got lead to our rooms. Gohan and Katara were by themselves but Sokka and Aang had to share a room.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

After trying really hard, I couldn't get a wink of sleep. So I did what any normal Saiyan-Human hybrid would do, I flew to clear my head. That's when I got shot in the back with a ki blast, sending me crashing into the ground. "Uhhhh, that's gonna hurt in the morning," I said, groggily. Above me there were four men in Saiyan battle suits.

The first soldier had long red hair, red spiky skin, and a red Saiyan battlesuit. The next soldier had wavy yellow hair, yellow smooth skin, and a yellow Saiyan battlesuit. Another soldier had short green hair, green bumpy skin and a green Saiyan battlesuit. The last soldier had gravity-defying blue hair, with blue spiky skin and a blue Saiyan battlesuit. "Who are you guys?" I asked, shakily getting up.

"I am Red!" shouted Red, taking a pose.

"I am Yellow!" shouted Yellow, taking a pose.

"I am Green!" shouted Green, taking a pose.

"I am Blue!" shouted Blue, taking a pose.

"And we will kill you!" they shouted pointing at me.

I had one simple reaction to that performance, I sweatdropped. "If you don't mind I'm gonna take you guys out now," I said, taking a fighting stance. "Straight to the point are we, hey Yellow what's his power level?" asked Blue. Blue pressed the button on his scouter. "His power level is only 5,000, hey Blue I guess there is someone weaker than you," said Yellow.

"Hey Blue, you take him then," said Red. "Fine," said Blue, as leapt at me. "Ahhhh!" I screamed charging my energy to its full power and pushing back Blue in the process. "So you were hiding you're power huh, now it's 8,000 that's my power level too," said Blue. "Good for you, now it's my turn to attack!" shouted Gohan, leaping at Blue. They got into a fistfight, dodging and punching at each other.

Gohan drew first blood by punching Blue square in the nose, breaking it. "Damn!" shouted Blue, clutching his nose that was now gushing blood. "You'll pay for that!" shouted Blue, rushing toward Gohan. **"****I'm not in the mood for this right now. Jeez it's bad enough trying to keep my Saiyan habits in check."**

I allowed myself to go into the Avatar State, as my began to glow. Blue tried to punch me but before he could even react, I landed a spin kick on Blue's head knocking it off and killing him. "Get him!" shouted Red as Yellow and Green attacked me. They punched and kicked but I dodged all of them. Then I simply fazed behind them and punched them in the back with my fists going through them, killing them. That was when Red rushed at me.

I quickly pulled my hands out and crossed them into an 'X' shape to block Red's strike. We then traded blows of equal power and speed, but one of my punches went through his defense and hit him in the jaw, knocking him back a couple of feet. "None are aloud to be stronger than Captain Red, except for Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Captain Ginyu, Lord Frieza, Lord Cooler, King Cold, and my master."

"Who is your master?" I asked. "It's Lord-," Red stopped abruptly. "Lord who?" I asked. Red began to hold his throat. "I can't say it," said Red. "Why?" I asked. "It's because of me maggot," said a voice. "Who's there?" I asked. Then I watched in horror as Red morphed into a black, small, genie-looking man, with red lips and white baggy pants.

"Your worst nightmare," said the man in a muderous voice. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I woke up. "That felt so real, I wonder if that guy was real," I said aloud, in a cold sweat. That's when I knew I wasn't going back to sleep that night.

* * *

Kami's lookout - Earth

"Achoooo!" sneezed Mr. Popo. "Are you sick Mr. Popo?" said Kami. "Nah it's probably the bitches just talking about me," said Popo with his creepy smile.

* * *

Gohan was really tired from barely getting any sleep last night. He got out of his room and yawned and what he saw woke him up like no energy drink could. Jet was about to hit an old man. I fazed out and caught his fist before he could hit the man. "Jet what do you think you're doing," said Gohan. "He's Fire Nation!" shouted Jet. "He's a feeble old man, so just leave him alone," said Gohan. "Fine but I'm taking his belongings," said Jet. "Fine, it's the only way to stop you from hitting that old man," said Gohan, helping the man up.

"Whatever," said Jet taking the man's belongings and walking away. "Thank you young man, but are you the Avatar," said the man. "Yeah, I am," said Gohan. "Good then I have one thing to say when you stop the Fire Lord spare my family," said the old man. "Sure, thing," said Gohan. Then out of nowhere the people from his dream, excluding that creepy guy, were standing in front of the old man and brutally executed him.

Gohan felt two things at that moment shock and uncontrollable anger. I punched a hole in Blue's chest, snapped Yellow's neck and decapitated Green. I roared and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Then I held up Red by the throat and shot ki lasers into his eyes killing him. **(A/N: Got that idea from the Goku vs Superman 2 fight)**

Gohan was still angry and needed to take his anger out on something so he blasted the remains of the soldiers. "Gohan!" shouted some voices, I turned around to see the scared faces of Sokka, Aang, and Katara. "What happened?" I asked. "Did you really kill that old man?" asked Katara. "No, why would you ask that," asked Gohan. "It's because of the dead body behind you liar!" shouted Jet. Then that's when it hit me harder than any punch, I was being set-up.

"You!" shouted Gohan, going after Jet but he couldn't. He looked down to see he was being restrained by Katara's imperfect waterbending. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't give you to the Fire Nation!" shouted Katara. First I felt shock like I've never felt before, but that soon turned to pure hatred. "I didn't murder him those invisible soldiers did it!" shouted Gohan

"Tell that to the dead old man behind you!" shouted Jet. "Fine believe what you want, I'm gonna go around the world, master all the elements, put myself away from the outside world and train then beat all the invisible soldiers and their leader. I leave you guys with this word of advice _'The real enemy is closer than you think"_ said Gohan as he fazed out.

* * *

"It's all going according to plan the invisible soldiers and Jet think they've won but in reality its all going according to my plan," said Gohan as he began to snicker. Which turned into a laugh that could've scared Death itself.

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

I was still thinking hard about what Gohan had said and if murdering innocent people was his goal. Some part of her was saying that he was innocent but another half was saying Jet was right, and did he mean the Freedom Fighters were the enemies or someone in particular. "Katara," said Sokka, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh," I said. "I have something to ask you," said Sokka. "What is it?" I asked. "Do you think it was Jet that Gohan was talking about?" asked Sokka. "I was thinking he was talking about him but I don't think Jet is evil or that he was lying. If Gohan thought Jet was evil he probably just said that to make us against him.

"What if I told you the invisible soldiers killed the old man?" asked Sokka. "Well that's possible," I said. "But why would Jet lie." "It's possible Gohan knew something that Jet didn't want him to know," said Sokka. "I'm going to ask Jet," I said as I walked out of my room.

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

**"So Jet really is going to do something terrible,"** thought Aang. He had been listening in to a meeting the Freedom Fighters were having. That's when he heard a voice behind him, "You've heard too much, just like you're friend." My eyes widened as I got smacked in the back of my head with something hard as I blacked out.

* * *

Jet was walking toward his room untill he was intercepted by Katara. "Hey Katara," said Jet. "Did you meet that old man?" asked Katara getting straight to the point. "As a matter of fact I did," said Jet. "How did you meet him?' asked Katara. "He came and tried to attack me a poison knife with when I went outside this morning," said Jet. "Oh Ok, thanks for taking the time to answer my questions," said Katara.

Before Jet could respond, Sokka ran and tripped in front of them with a bound and gagged, out-cold Aang. "What the-What's going on?" asked Jet as Sokka got up and took out his boomerang. "Longshot and Smellerbee tried to attack me after they attacked Aang," said Sokka. "Mmmph!" said Aang still bound and gagged but no longer out cold.

Sokka took the gag out of Aang's mouth as Longshot fired an arrow. Quickly, Aang airbent the arrow back at Longshot as it nailed him in the arm. "Jet he's gonna try and wipe out the village with the little blasting jelly he had left from that Fire Nation camp!" said Aang in a quick, but still understandable way. "Is this true?" asked Katara. "No," said Jet. "I beg to differ," said a voice, which belonged to the smirking Gohan.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"Gohan," said a surprised Katara. "Yep, and what I have to say puts a big hole in your argument Jet, but first I would like you to meet that old man that I 'supposedly' murdered," I said, as an old man stepped into the light. "Whoa, that's the old man," said Aang. "Yup, it looks like our plan worked," said Sokka walking over to me and giving me a fist bump in which I gladly returned.

"What do you mean plan," said Jet, with a hint of nervousness. "Well after I couldn't sleep, I just roamed around the hideout," I said.

* * *

_Flashback Begins_

_"Man that nightmare ruined the rest of the night for me," said Gohan as he flew around the hideout. Then he heard something that caught his attention. "We have to drown Gaipan." "But what about all the non-Fire Nation people." "Sacrifices will have to be made for freedom." Gohan's eyes widended as he fazed out and reappeared in front of Sokka's door. He opened it quickly and slipped into his room. He made sure not to wake up Aang as he shook Sokka awake "What time is it?" asked Sokka. "Time to show up Jet, he said he's gonna destroy the town of Gaipan to get rid of the Fire Nation " said Gohan._

_"When is he doing it," said Sokka, groggily. "Tomorrow," said Gohan. This completely woke up Sokka, as he shot out of bed. "We have to tell the rest of them," said Sokka. "No we need proof," said Gohan. "How are we gonna get that?" asked Sokka. "Don't worry I have a solution, and your training in Ki begins now," said Gohan with a smile. "That's awesome and everything but how will that stop Jet?" asked Sokka. "The less time it takes the better cause I have to train someone else to," said Gohan._

_Gohan then explained the fundamentals of Ki to Sokka and Sokka caught on quick already being able to channel out his Ki within minutes. "Good now try to force the Ki under your feet while I get my next student," said Gohan. "Who is your next student?" asked Sokka. "You'll see," said Gohan with a smirk. After going into the village of Gaipan he found who he was looking for and returned to Sokka. _

_"It's been like an hour and anyway I can levitate but I can't fly," said Sokka with a smirk. "Okay, I'm gonna be teaching this guy, he was one of my father's first friends here," said Gohan. "What do mean here?" asked Sokka. "He traveled a lot, anyway multiform Ha!" said Gohan as he split into two. "Clone you teach the old man, while I strategize with Sokka," said Gohan. The Clone nodded and started his lesson._

_The Plan_

_"So Sokka this is my plan, tomorrow, I'm gonna act like I just woke up and the old man's clone is going to get almost hit by Jet. I'll act surprised and stop Jet. I can almost guarantee you when I tell him to leave he'll watch my movements. Then if my father sent me that nightmare, some people are going to attack me and the old man's clone is going to tell me to leave his family out of my wrath when I defeat the Fire Lord. The invisible warriors, or as I like to call them the color squad, will attack the old man's clone or try to kill him for speaking treason. _

_I'll act angry and attack those soldiers and make sure I get some of their blood on my hands. I'll beat them fast cause Jet will probably blame, what he thinks to be, the death of the old man on me. I'll get angry at him, and Katara will likely defend him and stop me from hurting him. After a long argument of emotions I'll leave them with a secret message. Then Katara and Aang will probably need some confirmation that Jet is telling the truth. During all of this your clone will need to be there and not yourself. You are gonna have to stay and give the old man your Ki so his clone doesn't disappear out of nowhere._

_If that happens our whole cover is blown. __You, Sokka, not your clone must give Katara an extra push to talk to Jet for answers. Aang might look for answers and get caught which would help us more. So monitor Aang's movements. Then if he does get caught, free him and make sure some of the freedom fighters see you. Lead the Freedom fighters all the way to Jet's room which is where he most likely will be when Katara talks to him. Then you can just wing it from there," said Gohan_

_Wow, and here I thought you were all brawn and no brains," said Sokka. "Well I had brains before I had brawn," said Gohan with a laugh. "But you're kinda basing this all on chance," said Sokka. "Yeah, but that's all we have to teach the Freedom Fighters a lesson," said Gohan as he left Sokka's room._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"That is just, wow," said Aang speechless. "Now you all know too much Freedom Fighters take them all out!" shouted Jet. Before any of them could move all of them got frozen from the waist down to the floor, by Katara, rendering them immobile. "You all are traitors!" shouted Jet. "The only traitor is you," I said. Remember how when your parents got killed by firebenders. Imagine giving that feeling to hundreds of people. I don't know about you but I wouldn't even be able to look at myself in the mirror, and how could you guys let your leader make this mistake?"

"There is an easier way to do this," said Sokka. "How?" said Jet. "This," said Gohan as he fazed out.

* * *

Above the village

Gohan was above the village charging up his Ki. "Get ready Fire Nation," said Gohan as he spun around and shot at all the Fire Nation strongholds in the village. He then fazed back to the hideout. "So that was you who caused the explosion," said Jet. "There's still one thing I have to know?" "What?" asked Gohan. "Why did you go through all this trouble, there had to be an easier way," said Jet. "If I took the easier way you wouldn't have learned your lesson," said Gohan. "I think we should go now," said Sokka as Team Avatar left.

"Hey what about us," said the Freedom Fighters still trapped in ice. But Team Avatar was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Finished this is my longest chapter yet with 3,843 words.**

**Gohan: thanks for making me badass.**

**How the hell are you here!?**

**Gohan: I'm powerful enough to break the 4th wall.**

**See ya guys I'ma try to get Gohan to teach me to fly. **


	9. The Fortuneteller

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or DBZ**

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and faved this story! And since I hit a goal of 10 or more reviews I will now respond to them.**

**Titan: Gohan would not be knocked out by anyone in Avatarverse. Good chapter though. You kind of nerfed Gohan. **Yeah, at the beginning of this I was kinda wondering if that was such a good idea.

**Guest: I like it so far let's hope Gohan gets a power up at the Air Temple. **Hope you liked the power up!

**Hybrid Potato: The potato wants moar chapters :) **Hope you have loved the chapters so far O Great Potato XD.

**Guest: Please update soon. **Love the enthusiasm!

**Guest: Stupid plot and beginning. **Yeah I'm gonna change the beginning later but to the plot...deal with it.

**Dcsonic 10: Please update soon. **It's reviews like this that keep me motivated, so thanks.

**Dcsonic 10: DBZA Piccolo's training of the dodge and Mr. Popo is just creepy. **Completely true with both of them. Espicially to Popo being creepy XD.

**Guest: Nice update loved the funny references:) **Thanks.

**Guest: What is this stupidty. A bullet will not faze gohan. And you think someone knock him out or him not noticing someone trying to hit him. -_-**

**Come on.** Well yes I actually can see this happening because all you have to do is see the end of the Majin Vegeta vs SSJ2 Goku, when Vegeta blasts off Guldo's head, or when EVER SINGLE CHARCTER is trying to search for the other person their fighting...when they know good and well THAT THEY CAN SENSE KI! -_-

**Guest: SS Gohan is Easily Above 700,000,000. Base Gohan at 1% would wreck that OC. **Exactly why I didn't give Gohan that much power otherwise he would wreck EVERYONE. Plus at this point in the story Gohan's power level is 8001. This is because Goku and Chi Chi left Earth to go to the Avatar World like right after Piccolo was defeated. The reason, however, will be shown laster.

**Dcsonic 10:** **Will Gohan use the Dragon Balls to wish for Toph's sight. **I was thinking about this when I made it but it probably won't happen til' like the sequel to this.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Fortuneteller

It was a wonderful day out in the woods, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, the grass was green, and of course Sokka was gonna ruin it with his loud-ass voice.

"What are you guys talking about?! These nuts are good!" shouted Sokka, pointing to the nuts wrapped in bag. "Sure they are," said Katara, rolling her eyes. "Hey guys I found some berries!" shouted Gohan. Sokka and Katara walked over to the area Gohan was at. There was at least a thousand berries and they were all blue.

"How do you know these are safe?" asked Sokka, dubiously. "Well Aang at a bunch and he's not sick yet," said Gohan, pointing at Aang who was stuffing his face with the berries. "Yeah he's not sick... yet," said Sokka. "Look, my mom made me study food and plants in the forests of the world in case I ever got stranded. I know for a fact these berries are safe," said Gohan.

"Fine, let's grab some," said Sokka, taking the bag, that was once filled with nuts, emptying it out. After Team Avatar was finished picking leaves, there was a familliar roar. It was the roar of a platypus bear.

They ran towards the noise and saw a man about to be struck by a platypus bear. Gohan fazed out and appeared by the platypus-bear's head and roundhouse kicked it through a tree knocking it out.

"Why were you just standing there?!" yelled Sokka. "Don't worry I was never in any real harm," said the man with a smile. "What do you mean? The platypus-bear was just now about to make you a stain in the ground!" shouted Sokka. "It's because Aunt Wu told me I would not be harmed today," said the man still smiling. "As a matter of fact, here is her card. Now have a nice day," said the man giving Sokka a card and walking away.

"He wasn't afraid of the platypus-bear just because some lady told him he wasn't gonna be harmed today!" shouted Sokka. "Well according to this card, she's a fortuneteller," said Katara. "Hey let's get told our fortunes," said Gohan. "You know those aren't real, right Gohan," said Sokka. "Hey you never know. Let's go," said Gohan walking towards the village.

"C'mon Sokka it'll be fun!" shouted Katara running after Gohan, with Aang following suit. "UHHHHHHHHH!" groaned Sokka, as he chased after them.

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

"This looks like it's the place!" I shouted, ready to get my fortune told. Sokka just groaned at my outburst, causing Katara and Gohan to chuckle. "Let's go Sokka," said Katara as we walked into the building.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a bored lookig girl. She almost immediately began to eye me and Gohan in way that kinda freaked me out. "So which of you want to go first?" asked the girl, fully alert. "Uhhh, Katara how about you?" asked Aang. "Sure," said Katara leaping to her feet. As she walked out of the room, I followed suit.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"You will marry a powerful bender," said Aunt Wu, from inside her work room. Hearing this shook Aang to the core, as he began to remember when he first began to teach Gohan to airbend.

* * *

_Flashback Begins_

_"So how do you airbend?" Gohan asked. "Well, airbending is all about feeling free while you do the motions for the airbending techniques. "It might be a little hard for you, but don't-" I said as I stopped abruptly as Gohan launched a huge gust of wind with force of a hurricane. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Heh, heh, guess I can't control it yet" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. "No kidding!" yelled Sokka. _

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

**'His airbending was even stronger than mine. So much so that I might even call him the strongest bender that ever lived. So if Gohan is that strong in bending and Aunt Wu said that Katara was gonna marry a powerful bender, then I gues it's all set in stone.'** thought Aang. He then shook his head**, "No it's not set in stone. Maybe Sokka was right and it really is just some stupid fortune."** As much as Aang wanted to reassure himself he just couldn't.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"So Gohan what meat do you think is best?" asked Sokka. "Hmmm, give me more time to think about it," I replied, deep in thought. "Well mines bacon," said Sokka. "I guess...I like steak better," I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "WHAT?!" shouted Sokka. "Bacon is obviously better. "Why?" I asked.

"It's because it's so tasty and succulent," said Sokka, drooling from the thought of bacon. "Well steak can be tasty and succuelnt too," I said. "But-" Sokka abruptly stopped. "But what?" I asked. Then I saw it. It was Aang, he had a look that was devoid of energy. To the point where he completely ignored the girl who was trying to talk to him.

"Somebody should really talk to him," said Sokka. He stayed still in his little spot for like five minutes not even bothering to talk to Aang. So naturally, I had to carry out Sokka's plan. "So Aang what's up?" I asked, as I sat down next to him. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said bitterly, turning away. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked confused. "LOOK! I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU! GEEZ WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY!" shouted Aang.

Everyone in the room was completely shocked, espicially Sokka and I. Out of all the time we've been with him we've never known him to outburst like that. After Aang's outburst, Katara walked back into the waiting room. I saw Katara give me quick glance and blush, but Aang saw it to and only seemed to get more angry and depressed.

**'He must like her, but wait what if he didn't go to the bathroom like he said and eavesdropped on Katara's fortune.' **I thought silently. Before I could say anything Aang was called to get his fortune read. He left but not before shooting me an angered glance and walking away.

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

**'Who does that guy think he is? Why does he get to have Katara? It isn't fair. Come Aang, calm down. It's probably just a dumb fortune.'** I thought, as I walked into the work room of Aunt Wu. When I walked into Aunt Wu's work room, she called me over to sit on the carpet. "So what do I have to do to get my fortune?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Hold out your palms," commanded Aunt Wu. I then complied and she began to feel my palms. As she was doing this she reached for a bone and threw it into a fire. As soon as the bone touched the fire, the fire began to rage and cracks spread all over the bone, causing Aunt Wu's face to go into complete shock.

"The cracks say that you will help end the tyranny of the Fire Nation and that you will be monumental in the role, with your powerful bending skills," said Aunt Wu, hysterically. I didn't really pay much attention to Aunt Wu at all until she said, "with your POWERFUL bending skills".

"You said I'm a powerful bender!" I shouted Aang as he gave a full blown smile. It took a while for Wu to get out of her shock of my sudden change in attitude, but once she did she said, "Yes, what about it?" "Nothing, thank you!" I said as I rushed out of the room happily, leaving a very confused Wu.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

So I was just in a conversation with Sokka and Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant, when Aang just busts out of Aunt Wu's room, looking happier than before. "Hey Aang what happened?" asked Sokka. "I'M A POWERFUL BENDER!" shouted Aang happily. "I think someone just got down with a case of captain obvious!" shouted Sokka, flailing his arms for emphasis.

"Gohan, I think it's your turn now," said Katara. "Oh yeah," I replied getting up to my feet and walking to Wu's office. Once I got in she told me to sit on the mat as she felt my palms and threw a bone into a calm fire. As soon as the bone touched the fire it completely exploded into millions of pieces and the fire exploded and turned into smoke.

"Ugh! Not again!" shouted Wu slapping her forehead. "What happened? Is that bad?" I asked a little confused. "It's nothing just that you will end the tryanny of the Invisible Warriors and the Fire Nation and many other foes," said Aunt Wu boredly. "Huh. I thought you would get hysterical saying that," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I would if your friend hadn't bassically have the same thing happen to him.

"He did well that's interesting. Anyways, thanks for reading my fortune," I said politely. "Your welcome tell your friends," said Aunt Wu as I walked out. I walked into the main room to see Sokka waiting at the entrance to the hallway. "Can we leave?" he asked. "Yeah since I already got my fortune told," I said.

"I meant after I get mine," said Sokka. "Why would you want to do that when I can already tell you your fortune?" I asked. "You can?" asked Sokka getting everyone's attention. "Yeah, I can. Here it is, your life will be filled with pain and mot of it self inflicted," I said with a Saiyan smirk.

"WHAT?! THAT'S BULLSHIT, THAT CAN"T BE TRUE!" shouted Sokka angrilly. "Actually he's right, it's written all over your face," said Aunt Wu. After this everyone, but Sokka, was laughing their asses off. "Okay that's it I'm out!" shouted Sokka grumpilly. "Okay, Sokka's right though, we have to leave. See you Aunt Wu," I said, walking out the door with the rest of Team Avatar.

"Finally we can leave in pea..." Sokka stopped as he looked horrified. I looked to the direction he was looking at and saw the volcano erupting. "I got it!" I shouted, as I flew off towards it. I stopped above the erupting volcano as lava spilled down from it...in the direction of the village.

I fazed out and ended up at the right of the volcano below the still rushing lava. "Here goes nothing," I said, getting into my familliar stance.

"Kaaaaaa...Meeeeeee." I said as my hands began to glow.

"Haaaaaa...Meeeeeee." I said as my hands glowed brighter.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted, letting out all my contained energy.

The Kamehameha wave raced across the mountain as it began to dissapate into nothing. When it finally disappeared into nothing it left a deep, wide trench that stretched from one side of the mountain to the other. As the lava came rushing downward as it went into the hole.

**"Come on please work," **I thought to myself. The trench began to fill more and more as more lava began to pour in and the trench was almost full. "Damn it! Come on, I need something to block this hole," I said, looking through the forests. "There!" I shouted seeing a huge, wide boulder. I flew down to the boulder and picked it up without effort.

I fazed above the volcano and threw the boulder into the opening of the volcano. The entire volcano shook as a result of the crashing boulder. "Another problem, avoided," I said with a smirk.

* * *

Aunt Wu's P.O.V

After the hero's of the village left, I went back into my office. As I walked in, a certain material caught my eye. I then picked it up and felt it. "Oh this is part of Avatar Gohan's bone, I must've missed it when I did his fortune. Well let's see what it says," I said ready to read the fortune.

"Okay, he will carry out the mission his family was sent here to do," I said, reading the fortune. 'Wait what does it mean by mission' and 'what exactly was he sent here to do?' were just some of the questions going through my head about the savior of the village.

* * *

**Done! Well that took barely no time at all. Anyways, I'm gonna make it up to you guys for taking so long by getting to work on the next chapter! So yeah...I'ma go do that now. XD**


	10. The Waterbending Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or DBZ.**

**A/N: This is probably the last time I'll EVER update this fast, but before I start this chapter I will respond to reviews.**

**Dcsonic 10: Hey in the next chapter will Gohan meet his beloved Toph again? Also it would be sick if he turned Super Saiyan 3, 4, or 5 as a teen. Wonder what Toph and Katara's reactions would be if they saw a Super Saiyan 3, 4, or 5 Gohan. Better yet what if Azula or Tylee try to seduce him as a Super Saiyan 3, 4, or 5 maybe King Kai will save them from Toph's wrath. Please update soon pal and good luck friend. **Thanks for the support and to Gohan going Super Saiyan 3, 4, or 5, I'll probably have him go to Super Saiyan 4 but I'll definitely have him go Super Saiyan 3. Also Gohan will meet Toph again in like (maybe) four chapters from now, and Azula won't be seducing Gohan but as for Ty Lee...I'm not saying just yet. ;)

**Dcsonic 10: Hey um i have a request, after this story can you make a crossover story of DBZ and Legend of Korra and paring Gohan and Jinora where Gohan is sent to Korra's dimension caused by Towa and Mira after his fight with Bojack. Update soon pal. **Sure, I'll do it, since people like you take the time to read my sotries I might as well return the favor by listening to suggestions form my readers. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Waterbening Master

"Finally after all these pit-stops we're finally at the Northern Water Tribe," shouted Sokka. By the look on his face you'd think he was ready to start jumping for joy...if they still weren't on Appa in midair. "Come on, hurry up and land Appa, Aang!" "Hang on Sokka, you can't rush me you know," said an annoyed Aang.

After a couple of minutes, Appa touched down on Northern Water Tribe soil or in this case ice. When Appa had touched down, they drew a crowd of people to the team. One of the people in the crowd happened to be Cheif Arnook, leader of the Northern Tribe.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Gohan," said Cheif Arnook, bowing. "You don't have to bow and just call me Gohan, sir," said Gohan. "Well, I am Cheif Arnook and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Please come with me so that we can begin the festival in honor of Gohan," said Arnook, as Team Avatar followed.

As they were walking Sokka just stopped and stared at someone. "Uh, Cheif Arnook sir, who is that?" he said, his eyes not leaving the person he was looking at. "Oh, she is my daughter Yue," replied Arnook. "Yue, can you come over here and introduce yourself to the Avatar and his friends!"

"Coming father," said Yue, as she made her way over to them. As she got closer they could see her appearance. She was fairly tall with fairly tanned skin, white hair, a purple wool robe, and a white wool hood. After they exchanged greetings, Cheif Arnook took them to the center of the Tribe.

The festival had lot's of food, to Gohan an Sokka's enjoyment, some dancing, and entertainment. During most of it Sokka was just trying to get Yue to date him. "So, do you...want to go out some time?" asked Sokka. "I'm sorry what?" asked Yue, as Sokka slurped up a bowl full of noodles so he wouldn't have to talk.

**'Oh man I'm a complete idiot I shouldn't have done that! I should have kept beating around the bush! I'm a complete idiot! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!' thought Sokka to himself. **"Yes!" said Yue, enthusiastically. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" asked Sokka, not believeing his ears. "I said yes, I will go out with you," replied Yue.

**'You may be an idiot Sokka but you are a smooth idiot,' **thought Sokka as he chatted away with Yue.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

The festival was really fun and it ended up being really sucessful. I ended up getting a new waterbending teacher, plus I got to take a break from the Fire Nation. Once it ended, Katara and I stood together watching the ocean. "So Gohan why was it you never looked at the moon when it was full?" asked Katara curiously.

"Well, it's because my parents never let me stay up that late and they told me never to look at it," I replied. "Well I think you should because it looks really pretty tonight," said Katara. I looked at the moon carefully after she assured me it wasn't full, and sure enough I was fine.

"You're right it does look pretty tonight, just like you," I said, without thinking. "What did you say?" asked Katara, incredolously. "I said the moon looks really pretty tonight," I said, blushing. "No, after that," said Katara, smirking. "I didn't say anything after that," I lied.

"No, you said something about another thing being pretty," said Katara, with a smirk as good as any Saiyan. "Fine you're right, I said you were pretty," I said, mentally cursing myself for saying it out loud. "You don't have to worry about it because I like you too," said Katara, as I turned to face her.

"Really?" I asked, starting to feel relieved. "Yeah," Katara replied. We inched closer and closer until our lips met. The kiss, okay I hate to be the one to say this corny stuff but, it felt magical. I enjoyed every second of her warm lips on my own as she ran her fingers through my already messy jet black hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. That was when I remembered something. Something that made me break away from the kiss.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" asked Katara, upset the kiss ended so quickly. "It's nothing, good night Katara," I said as I walked away, towards the igloo prepared for the Team. So just like that the best day of my life to something I regretted, leaving a saddened and confused Katara behind me.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

The next morning no one, but Aang and Sokka, in Team Avatar was mood of talking. The air seemed to be really uncomfortable between Gohan and Katara. Katara tried to confront Gohan about their kiss multiple times but it resulted in him sensing her coming and fazing away before she could get to him.

So in the end everyone went about their buisness with Aang travelling the village, Gohan going to Master Pakku, Katara going to Healing classes, and Sokka going to Warrior Tranning.

* * *

"No, no, NO! You're doing it wrong. You have to get a grip on your emotions in order to do Waterbending," said Pakku. "I'll try," said Gohan who, actually was trying but, was very distracted at the moment. He kept thinking back to his kiss with Katara.

He tried to force that thought out of his mind so that he could do the waterbending but still came up with nothing. "Okay take a break, you have thrity minutes until you have to come back to practice," said Pakku as he walked away, knowing Gohan needed time to think.

Gohan almost immediately began to meditate as he tried to focus in on a certain part in the Spirit World. Then he suddenly went into the Avatar State as he appeared in the Spirit World. "Hey dad," said Gohan, waving to his father. "Hey son," said Goku walking over to Gohan, with a full blown smile on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just that I kinda feel like I betrayed two of my friends," said Gohan. "Well I guess all I can say is this, if you guys are really good friends it really shouldn't come between you guys if you're really sorry for it and apologize," said Goku, simply. "Thanks dad, I needed that," said Gohan, as they began to chat away like old times, and when Gohan left the Sprit world, he bended water like a pro.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

**'I don't feel so guility of betraying my friends, I can bend water like a pro, and I have some time to myself. Nothing could possibly make this day go wrong.' **I thought blissfully. That was until Sokka started coming moping over and siting down beside me. "Huuuuh. Huuuuuuuuuh. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" sighed Sokka, continually trying to get my attention.

Safe to say it worked as I said, "What's wrong Sokka?" "I'm glad you asked," said Sokka. "It's Yue, yesterday she completely wanted to see me now today she told me to never let her see me again." "Well, the only thing I can tell you is that if she loves you enough, she'll come back to see you again," I replied, before fazing off. "You know that didn't really help right and what you mean 'loves me enough!'" shouted Sokka, at the sky.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

After wandering around the Tribe, Gohan found a shop to get new clothes. The clothes were just three blue T-Shirts and three gray pants. On the way back to the Team's igloo, Katara saw him while coming back from her healing classes and she immediately went to talk to him. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" asked Katara, in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry for dodging you, but I felt like I had to," said Gohan, looking down at his feet. "Hey! How about I make it up to you!" "How?" asked Katara, curiously. "I'll teach you the waterbending I learned from Master Pakku," said Gohan, with a smile. "You will, thank you!" shouted Katara as she kissed me right on the lips quickly.

"No problem," I said, slightly dazed from the sudden kiss. "So when will my training be?" asked Katara. "It'll be after I finish training Sokka and Aang," replied Gohan. "Okay, see you then," said Katara as both of their spirits were lifted by the encounter.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

"You know Sokka you should be more like Aang," I said with a smirk watching Aang zip around the sky, using his Ki to fly. "Oh fuck off!" shouted Sokka as he was levitating above a river. The thing was he lost his concentration after yelling and fell into the cold, unforgiving river.

"Hahahahahaha..ahhhhhhhhh!" said Aang as he fell into the ground, losing his concentration after laughing at Sokka. "Okay, I think you guys need a break," I said, with barely contained laughter. "Okay," said Aang walked away and Sokka, slowly and grumpily, followed. The moment they left, I started to roll around on the ground with loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"Well someone is in a good mood," said Katara as she walked toward them. As she came I started to calm down. "H-Hey Ka-Katara," I said, with laughter still spilling out. So after I finally calmed down, we started the lessons and I started with some of the easy stuff, in which she started to get quickly.

I was just showing her how to do one of the slightly more advanced moves when my water began to go out control, and after it circled Katara and I for a while, it finally went up into the air. I looked up to see who bent the water and when I saw who it was I knew I was screwed. The man was none other than, Master Pakku.

"Gohan, you know women are not aloud to waterbend," said Pakku. "But-" "No buts, as of today you are no longer my student!" shouted Pakku. For a while I was shocked and then I don't know what it was but I snapped. "SEXIST PRICK!" shouted Katara and I.

Pakku was walking away but then he stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry what was that," said Pakku, calmly. "YOU HEARD US YOU SEXIST PRICK!" shouted Katara. "How about Gohan and I have a waterbending duel against you." "I'm listening," said Pakku. "If you win, I'll go back to my Healing classes and Gohan won't be your student, but if we win, we get to become your students," said Katara, with a firm deterimination.

"Deal, under two conditions, one Gohan doesn't use his powers and two no hand-to-hand combat," said Pakku. "Deal," I said making my prescence remembered. "Well then see you at noon, and may the best bender win," said Pakku as he quietly walked away.

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

"Lord Zuko, the Fire Nation is planning on taking the Northern Water Tribe," said a messenger.

"I know," I said.

"The avatar and his friends are their too."

"I know."

"Plus the Avatar and his friends are surely getting stronger as we speak."

"I know."

"What will we do if the Fire Nation gets to the Avatar first then they will surely kill us!" shouted the messenger growing frantic.

"I know!" I shouted, losing my patience with the soldier. "We're on our way to the Northern Tribe as we speak and we will get there thirty minutes before the Fire Nation does if my soldiers are right! NOW GET OUT!" The messenger ran out the door as I shot fire at him.

"Well Zuko, it seems that you're anger management is working because you would've shouted at him earlier than that," said Iroh. "Yeah, whatever," I said as I turned my attention to the other person in the room. "So you're absolutely sure you have the power to defeat the Avatar?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive," said a man in the shadows.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Gohan and Katara were speeding towards the spot they agreed to fight. It took a while but once they got there, they were met by Pakku's smug face. "It's about time you got here," said Pakku, as he took a stance. "Let's go," said Katara. News had spread that there was going to be a duel so a crowd had come.

Katara was the first to strike, sending water spiarling at Pakku with a stroke of her hand while Gohan sneaked up behind Pakku. Pakku blocked Katara's attack with a wave of water, and quickly turned to block a water attack sent by Gohan. Katara erupted a huge wave of water and split it into five seperate streams and sent them at Pakku from seperate directions.

Gohan also took the intiative by sending a stream of water at Pakku's feet and used it like a whip. Pakku jumped over Gohan's whip and spun in the air controlling Katara's water and sent it all back at her as one huge wave. She dove to the side and spun at the same time while shooting water at Pakku.

Pakku just turned to the side and kept sending the water wave at Katara. This time, however, Katara couldn't get out of the way and the wave began to loom over her, but before Pakku could do anything he got hit in the foot by Gohan's water whip, causing him to lose control of the wave due to the immense pain.

Gohan took this chance to gather a stream of water and shoot it at Pakku. **'Okay, I couldn't get this in practice but don't fail me now ice' **I thought to myself. Once the water hit Pakku, I did my best to will to freeze and it actually froze his right foot!

I then proceeded to freeze his left foot and his legs to the ground. The good thing was he was rendered immobile but the bad thing was his arms were still free. Pakku spun his arms in a circular motion, sending water at Katara and I. Katara created a water shield and used the water from the shield to completely freeze the rest of his body leaving only his head unfrozen.

"Looks like we...win," said Katara, obviously winded. Pakku sighed obviously not happy about what he was about to say. "Fine, you two can become my students," said Pakku, as Katara and Gohan began to cheer.

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Things were starting to look up and everyone was getting along, Yue and Sokka started talking to each other, and Gohan and Katara's relationship was actually getting better. The most noteable improvement, however, would be with Pakku and Katara. Katara had ended up becoming the best student as well as Pakku's favorite student.

At the moment Katara and Gohan were actually on their way to their practice. "So Gohan, how long do you think it will be until the Fire Lord is defeated?" asked Katara. "Well Master Pakku, from what it seems, has basically nothing more to teach you which means we can leave and you can teach me. As for earth bending, I actually know someone who can teach me," said Gohan.

"But I really don't know any peaceful Firebenders. Hopefully my mom knows some from her travels with dad." "Oh so would you be able to defeat the Fire Lord in any close to now?" asked Katara. "It actually depends on if I can beat the Invisble Warriors Leader...speaking of which I can try and sense his power," said Gohan, trying to find the Leader's power level.

Instead of finding the Leader's power level, he found a bunch of power levels headed for the Tribe. Plus, some of them had above-average power levels. Then something started to fall from the sky. It was something he didn't recognize, black snow.

"It's the Fire Nation!" shouted Katara. "Okay you look for Aang and Sokka, and I'll tell the Chief Arnook to prepare for war. Oh, and alert any villagers you pass by of the Fire Nation's arrival," said Gohan as both of them took off.

It was time to fight.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's finished! Anyways to the father/son moment of Goku and Gohan, I just felt I needed it in there somewhere. XD**

**Oh and for the Gohan and Katara moment it was just so that Gohan would be more screwed when Toph came back in. HAHAHAHAHAHA, I am such a bad person. XD **

**Anyways the fight scene was inspired when I was typing this while listening to Haruka Kanata from Bleach. That shit be awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	11. The Siege of the North: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or DBZ.

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been like preparing for a Thanksgiving party my family had two days ago. Plus my birthday passed a while ago, but anyways enough about my life it's time for the reviews.**

**pir84lyf: I just remembered that Gohan had left toph earlier in the story. When they meet. It's going to be epic. **I know right.

**Awesome: I like Gohan Katara pairing and romance scenes. ****Also change up the story a bit have given defeat the Fire Nation army easily using his real Ki powers so that no one has to die and then he voluntarily lets aang take down the Fire lord after training him. **I was thinking of something along the lines of that.

**dcsonic 10: Man if Toph finds out Gohan kissed another girl...DAMN Gohan run like hell update soon. **Yes, it's really not fair for Gohan. He's gonna need a HUGE headstart. :)

**dcsonic 10: hey pal i'm making a crossover of strike witches and dbz. I already typed up 4 chapters. I'll let you know when it's up. also gohan run like hell. **Thanks for the notice I'll be sure to read it.

**dcsonic 10: Hey in the request I asked for, can you make Jinora a half saiyan like Gohan cause i always wondered why can't female saiyans turn super saiyan Jinora can she also be a ki user too and sorry if i'm bothering you update soon. **Yeah I'll be sure to add that into the request.

**dcsonic 10: I know said this before but you are an evil genius to that to gohan update soon pal. **Thank you very much and I have much more dark ideas in store for this story. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Guest: Hi, I really like your story, it seems really good, and i like toph character a lot, please continue doing this great job, grettings. **Thanks.

**A/N: Now here's da story.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Siege of the North: Part 1

Gohan's P.O.V

**'Great. I was just enjoying the no Fire Nation thing here'** thought Gohan. When I finally arrived at the room for the Warrior Trainning, my eyes found Chief Arnook. "Cheif! The Fire Nation is here!" Not long after I shouted that, there was a loud booming sound. "Every man to there positions! Protect the Tribe with your life, and may the Spirits be with you!" shouted Chief Arnook, as the men filed out.

I then fazed out of the room and into the sky to see 100 IW **(A/N: Invisible Warriors will now be called IW because I'm to lazy to write all of it. XD)** and 20 Fire Nation ships. "Let's GO!" I shouted as I charged at the enemy.

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

"So do you remember the plan?" I asked my servant. My crew and I had gotten to the Tribe thirty minutes before the Fire Nation did, just like I expected. We were now waiting for the right time to capture the Avatar. "Yes Lord Zuko, but I don't know why I have to wait for the Avatar to defeat all, except one, of the IW before I attack the Avatar," said the cloaked assasin.

"It's because he'll be drained from fighting all of them," I replied, not happy he was questioning me. "His power level won't even drop by one if we even let him take out ALL of the IW, then attack him," said the assasin, pointedly. "Just stick with the plan," I said, clearly annoyed. "Fine," said the assasin, as we watched the battle unfold.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Gohan was killing it! He'd already killed 50 of the IW in less than 30 seconds. Gohan then proceeded to punch through someones chest, kill the soldier. Then he roundhoused a solidiers head followed by an axe kick fractering another's skull, followed by him shooting ki blasts in rapid sucession killing five soldiers and brutaly injuring six.

Gohan then proceeded to continue taking out soldiers left and right until there was only one one left. The best part about all of it was that he barely lost any energy. Gohan charged at the final IW and was about to attack...but he got hit by a masked and cloaked individual.

"I am your worst nightmare sent to kill you."

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

Defeating a bunch of ships by using well put ki blasts, can really tire a guy out. I was currently resting because I needed to bring my energy back to full power. I put down five Fire Nation ships, but now Sokka, Katara and some other Waterbenders were taking on the Fire Nation ships.

I was almost back to full strength, when I sensed something coming towards me and it felt evil. I then got up to find the threat and saw some guy with a balck hair tied up into a pony tail, with Fire Nation armor. The most distingushable trait about him haowever was that he had a large scar on his eye. The man next to him was an old man with a white beard and white hair.

"Who are you?" I asked getting into a fighting stance, pole out and ready. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," said Zuko, proudly. "So do you come in peace," asked Aang.

"No."

Zuko kicked out a stream of fire at Aang but Aang rolled out of the way. As soon as Aang got up, Iroh had already shot a fireball at him, which Aang backflipped away from while shooting a blast of air at Zuko. Zuko sidestepped the blast and sent out a barrage of fire blasts and Aang. Aang used multiple flips to escape from each of the fire blasts.

Zuko made a circle of fire around him, Iroh, and Aang. Aang seeing Zuko was really getting serious took a deep breath and blew out a huge gust of wind. The huge blast of air was counter as Iroh took a deep breath and then blew fire from his mouth. The fire and air meeting sent fire spitting out everywhere.

The two continued on for a while but to ensure Iroh's victory, Zuko jumped up and kicked a fire blast at Aang causing Aang to stop blowing air and jump out of the way, allowing Iroh's fire to, supposedly, consume Aang. "Well that's the end of the airbenders," said Zuko with a smirk. "It's not over yet!" shouted a voice.

Both Zuko and Iroh looked up to see Aang flying in the air. This was gonna be a long fight.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Strike. Block. Strike. Block. The fight between Gohan and the assasin continued for a long time that way, until they finally broke apart. "You're pretty strong," said Gohan, who had received multiple cuts and bruises along his body, while the assasin appeared to have sustained no injuries.

The assasin replied by striking Gohan in the face and sending him back. Gohan after shaking off his dazed feeling flew back up into the sky to get to the assasin. Gohan threw a punch that the assasin blocked, followed by the assasin punching Gohan in the gut causing him to fall to the ground and form a large crater.

"I expected more from you...Saiyan," said the assasin, with a forebodding tone. Gohan just flew out of the crater and appeared in front of the assasin, turning Super Saiyan. His warm golden aura was appearing to wash out on everything, bathing everthing in a golden light. His aura also sent out wind in all directions.

"So this is a super saiyan. Things should get interesting then, but this transformation will not sav-" The assasin was stopped short when Gohan punched him in the gut. "What was that you were saying? Oh yeah! You said that my super saiyan form couldn't save me. Time to show you how wrong you were!" Gohan cocked back his fist, prepared to strike again.

* * *

Zhao's P.O.V

**'Come on! It should be really close now!'** Ithought, impatiently. I had slipped away during the chaos of battle, intending to take away the power of the waterbenders. I was looking for the lake holding the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit. If I am able to kill the Moon Spirit, I will surely be able to kill the waterbenders and take control of the Tribe.

After long hours of walking I finally got to a pond. Good news, it had tow fish that could possibly be the Spirits. Bad news, the banished Prince and his uncle along with the airbender were fighting there. "I'll just have to wait until the fight is over," I said to myself. Although it would be hard to wait until the fight would be over if it meant I could kill the Moon Spirit and be regarded as a hero, I could wait a little while.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Aang was getting really tired from having to fight Zuko and Iroh for so long. He needed to find a way to beat them, and that's when he got an idea. Aang spun around in the air and created an air ball underneath him. Aang then used his Ki to shoot towards Iroh and Zuko, while cocking his fist back. In what appeared to be an instant, he appeared in front Iroh and used the force from his speed to punch Iroh in the head, knocking him out.

Unfortunately, after that Aang was really tired and unable to keep up the air ball. He collapsed in a heap on the ground, completely at Zuko's mercy. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Zhao, stepping out of his hiding place. "What do you want?" asked Zuko, getting into a stance.

"Oh this is rich! You think you can fight me in your weakend condition!" roared Zhao. It was true, Zuko had spent much of his energy fight Aang. "Shut up!" shouted Zuko, as his shot a colum of fire at Zhao. Zhao sidestepped and kicked a blast at Zuko. Zuko, due to being so tired, couldn't dodge it and got directly hit.

Zuko got hit bad by the fire blast and couldn't get back to his feet. Zhao walked over to Zuko and put his foot on his chest. "Now, now. How about we make another scar to match the other side of you face," said Zhao charging a fire blast. Then he finally fired it at Zuko's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Gohan was starting to get bored fighting the assasin because he kept beating him up so easily. Gohan was now floating in the air as the assasin laid down in a newly formed crater. "You still can't beat me," said the beaten and bloody assasin. "I'm beating you right now so why do keep saying that!" shouted an annoyed Gohan.

"Now, now Saiyan didn't you get a good look at my power," said the assasin gettingup from the crater. Gohan began to truly start sensing the assasin's power and found out something bad. "You were holding back," said Gohan in realazation. "Now you get it. Since you sensed some of it, let me show you my true power," said the assasin as he brought his arms to his side.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the assasin, channeling out his Ki. His charging up sent wind in all directions and widened the crater he was standing in. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped. "Now let's finish this," said the assasin as he began to take of his cloak.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zhao screamed as he was blasted to the side by an unseen force and his fire blast harmlessly hit the ground. "So what are you doing fighting this late?" asked Sokka as he walked about to the still collapsed Aang. Zhao grunted as he heaved himself up and felt his side. What he touched was the liquid known as blood and because of that he got pissed.

"You BITCH!" shouted Zhao, shooting a giant colum of fire at Sokka. Sokka picked up Aang and jumped out of the way. After the attention was away from him, Zuko crawled over to his uncle and prepared to retreat. The only problem with his plan was that Zhao spotted him. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Zhao, preparing to shoot a blast at Zuko.

Sokka saw this and kicked Zhao in the head before he could do anything. Sokka then punched Zhao in the stomach and followed by trying to sweep Zhao's legs from under him, but Zhao jumped up and kicked Sokka in the face. Zhao went after Sokka and punched downward trying to punch him in the stomach, but Sokka rolled to the left.

After that, he hopped to his feet and blasted Zhao with a Ki blast, causing Zhao to fly back several feet. 'OK, if I can do this I think I can take Zhao out for good,' thought Sokka as he prepared to use THAT move.

"KA..." Sokka cupped his hands to his side.

"Me..." A ball began to form.

"HA..." There was a humming sound and light began to start flashing everywhere.

"ME..." The air seemed to ripple slightly.

"HA!" The ray of energy began to head towards Zhao as Zhao struggled to get away from it. It kept getting closer and closer until...

BOOOM!

* * *

Gohan blocked a strike from the assasin but was still slightly forced back from the force of the hit. Gohan was barely hanging on against the assasin. When the assasin took off his cloak, he looked human. The assasin had the normal Fire Nation army attire and had shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders and pierceing golden eyes.

This really surprised Gohan because he expected him to be an alien. That's when he was prooven right. The assasin appeared to have relatively large dragon wings that were scaly and blood red. The look on my face must've been really comical because the assasin smirked revealing sharp fangs where his canine teeth should've been.

"What's wrong Saiyan? I'm not that much different from you. We both are alien hybrids with the mother being human and the father being alien. Plus, you can't look at the full moon otherwise you would turn full ape and I can't look at the sun otherwise I would turn full dragon," said the assasin.

"I guess you're except I'm on the side of good but you're on the side of evil," said Gohan. The assasin just smirked and flew up towards Gohan and punched him in the gut before he could react. Gohan went flying across the sky from the force of the blow, but the alien assasin had caught up with Gohan and the two traded blows in the sky.

Gohan tried to keep up with the assasin but the assasin was to fast. The assasin punched Gohan in the stomach then kneed him in the face, sending Gohan to the ground. Gohan recovered quickly and flew up to the alien and sent a barrage of punches at him, but the assasin blocked them all.

"AAAAACCCCKKKKKK!"

The assasin with blinding speed grabbed Gohan by the throat. "Now Saiyan cause chaos," said the assasin as he made Gohan look up at the sky. What he got was an eyeful of the moon. All he could do was wait as the world around him started to grow dark.

The assasin then threw Gohan in the ocean and backed away. After he was at a safe enough distance a giant golden hand hit the ice followed by a giant golden head, with blood red eyes, rising out of the water.

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!"

* * *

**A/N: I can't wait to write the next chapter. Anyways the next chap will start of with the Zhao vs Sokka fight, and I hope my next chapter will have a lot of surprises for you awesome people.**


	12. The Siege of the North: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or DBZ.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and stuff so yeah...on to the reviews!**

**dcsonic 10: ****So Gohan turned into a golden great ape sweet but can he control it better also will there be lemons if the rating is changed to M. **Probably not.

**Black Super Saiyan: Nice chapter can you have a chapter where Gohan face the assassin in the transformed states, Golden Great ape vs full dragon. **(Flips a table) I was just talking about how Toriyama didn't do a Great Ape Vegeta vs Great Ape Goku, and I almost wasn't going to do a fight like what you suggested until you suggested it! So thanks for the idea.

**dcsonic 10: Hey pal when you get to aang's school day episode can you have Onji and Toph fight over Gohan only for said saiyan hybrid to kiss them both also can Onji be paired with him so he can have a harem with just those two update oh yeah one more thing can you have Gohan sing a Disturbed (band) song like Indestructible in this that'll be sick update soon. **Sure I try and see what I can fit in.

**dcsonic 10: Hey pal I have another request, can you make a Powerpuff Girls Z and Dragon Ball Z harem crossover teen Gohan, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Princess Morbucks also the reason why i including Princess Morbucks in this because she deserves a chance being good kinda like how Vegeta turned from evil to good but please take your time, update soon friend. **Yeah, I'll do it when I have the time.

**dcsonic 10: Yo when you get to Aang's school day uh well in this case Gohan's school day when they're having their party in the cave can you have Gohan sing Bury Me Alive By Breaking Benjamin, Indestructible By Disturbed, and lastly Never Again By Breaking Benjamin i mean you can't have a party without kickass rock music update soon. **I'll try my best to fit it in.

**dcsonic 10: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night and lastly happy new years everybody. I'm still working on my story so please be patient alright update soon. **Merry late Christmas to you too. XD

**dcsonic 10: Have you thought about making a sequel to this amazing story.** Actually yes I have.

* * *

Chapter 13: Siege of the North Part 2

BOOOOOM!

Sokka's Kamehameha exploded against the ground as light bathed the area. "Finally...knocked him...out." "Who got knocked out?" asked Zhao, completely fine except from the two blasts from early on in the battle and a couple of scratches. "How are you...still conscious?" Zhao just smirked and walked over to Zuko who was still trying to crawl away with his uncle.

"Now, let's get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted," said Zhao, igniting another fire blast. He drew it closer and closer to Zuko while Zuko tried to squirm away. The fire was just about to hit Zuko and scar his other eye until Zhao saw light coming at him through his peripheral vision.

Zhao jumped away in time to dodge a fire and ki blast. Aang and Iroh were awake and teaming up against him. They were all about to fight until they heard a ferocious battle cry.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

* * *

"RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

Gohan's giant golden hand hit the ice followed by his head rising out of the water. By now many of the Northern Tribe and Fire Nation soldiers had begun to get entranced by the sight of the ape. While the soldiers were busy being mesmerized, Gohan had manage to completely get on the ice and he had begun his rage of destruction.

Gohan fired a mouth blast at a ship but the explosion took out the other ships surrounding it. After that the soldiers seemed to snap out of it. Fire Nation soldiers began to shoot huge streams of fire at Gohan it efforts to take him out. Gohan just swatted at the flames trying to put them out.

"GRRRRRAAAAHHH!"

Gohan had begun to get really annoyed and fired a super mouth blast that took out the remaining ships and caused a wave half the height of Gohan. The waterbenders tried to hold back the wave but the Fire Nation warriors attacked the Northern Tribe soldiers, preventing them from stopping the wave getting ever closer to them.

While all of this was unfolding, an assassin was watching the destruction, disappointedly. "I was depending on you Saiyan. I thought you were stronger than this, but at this rate it's going to take a lot of time. I'm not a very patient man so I wish there was a way for this...to go faster! That's it!"

The assassin reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill. "Now even though I have only three, not including this one, pills left. Each of these can unlock the potential of the person who swallows it, but if that person has a transformation the pill brings it out. With this I don't even need the sun, but somehow it still can't unlock the peak transformation of my race. Oh well I'll just deal with it later," said the assassin as he threw up the pill and he caught with his mouth swallowing it.

Instantly fire began to surround the assassin and it turned into a fireball. The fireball grew bigger and bigger until it exploded leaving nothing but smoke. That was when two gigantic red wings sprung out from the smoke.

* * *

"So he finally did it," said Zuko, smirking. "What did who do? You know who was responsible for that inferno?" asked Zhao. "Yeah, it's Inferno," said Zuko, with a full blown smile. "WHAT?! THAT BRAT!" shouted Zhao, in complete shock. "I just hope this is one of the times he went into the form with control," said Iroh, with a worried expression.

* * *

Inferno now had the typical dragon body with black zig-zags running horizontally along the wings. His toenails were black and his teeth were jagged and white. His eyes were still golden and appeared to slightly glow. He also had small black spikes running down the middle of his back and tail. However the rest of Inferno's body was blood red and appeared to radiate heat.

Inferno flew towards Gohan while torching the various buildings with his dragon breath. When Inferno got within striking distance, Gohan tried to swat at Inferno and succeeded. Inferno went down to the ground and Gohan beat his chest. However Inferno seemed more annoyed than hurt and proceeded to fly up and knock Gohan through a building, squashing several Northern Water Tribe soldiers.

By now the soldiers appeared to have forgotten about their fight and started running for their lives. Gohan got back up and swiped his hand at Inferno also hitting a building in the process killing more soldiers with the falling debris. Inferno breathed in and launched a huge fireball at Gohan causing Gohan to be burnt badly and still on fire.

Unfortunately for Inferno, this caused Gohan to go into a bigger rage than before.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!"

Gohan began to punch the ground and other buildings like crazy trying to get the fire off him. Gohan took a deep breath and blasted a HUGE energy blast at Inferno and it hit home. It also caused a gigantic explosion injuring many people in the vicinity, but it also put out the fire on Gohan and severely injured Inferno.

Gohan wasn't done yet, he charged at Inferno and scratched at his right eye.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Inferno's dragon eye automatically closed from the sudden hit. Then there was something more trickling down his face. That was when he realized it was blood. Inferno was enraged so he blasted Gohan with huge wave of fire while Gohan shot a mouth blast at the same time. The interaction of both of the attacks caused a huge explosion that destroyed a large amount of the village.

Inferno flew up into the air to get the height for a devastating aerial attack but Gohan grabbed onto Inferno's tail. Inferno was hard at work flapping his wings trying not to collapse as he shot fireballs at Gohan trying to knock him off. However a dragon can only take so much and Inferno began to collapse and both he and Gohan landed with a deafening crash causing a giant crater.

* * *

"Sir what are we going to do about these Spirits?" asked one of the generals in the Northern Water Tribe army. "Maybe we can give these Spirits gifts to appease them," said Chief Arnook. "Sir, please forgive me but, I don't think these Spirits will be appeased until the entire Tribe is destroyed," said a soldier.

"Where is the Avatar?" asked Arnook. "We have no idea," replied Pakku. "Then until we find them there is nothing we can do but wait it out," said Arnook. "The Spirits had appeared to have made the Northern Water Tribe their battleground."

* * *

"It appears he doesn't have control over his powers," said Iroh. "What will we do now?" asked Zuko with a scowl. "I have an idea if any of you would like to listen," said Zhao. "If you mean getting rid of Inferno's form don't worry about it, it should wear off in seven more minutes," said Zuko.

"No. I'm talking about the ape," said Zhao. Iroh and Zuko were skeptical of this because, for one, the ape appeared out of nowhere and, two, Zhao wasn't exactly the one to help out of the goodness of his heart. "What is your plan?" asked Iroh, unsurely. "My plan, it's really simple all we have to do is destroy the moon.

* * *

Gohan and Inferno began to stand, rising out from their self made crater, and went back at it. Inferno flapped his wing and flew towards Gohan and blasted him with a small, sharp, and precise ki blast. It went straight the chest of Gohan, further enraging him.

Gohan went rampaging at Inferno while Inferno flew towards Gohan, both with the intent to kill. Both clasped hands and pushed trying to get an advantage over the other. Both tried to get a cheap shot at the same time, both shot a mouth wave, resulting in a huge explosion.

A large amount of smoke filled the air enraging Inferno and Gohan. Gohan batted at the smoke and caused something unexpected to happen. A huge gust of air was created from it, showing that it wasn't just from the force of Gohan. Gohan had successfully airbended in his ape form.

Gohan threw a punch at Inferno, sending a gale of wind at Inferno, causing Inferno to shake around. Gohan then reached out and grabbed Inferno's wing yanking it and in the process ripping off Inferno's right wing.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gold blood began to rush out from the torn appendage, as Inferno collapsed. Gohan wasn't done yet, he jumped on Inferno and began to punch him wildly. Bloodcurdling screams were heard all over the Tribe and some areas surrounding it.

* * *

"Destroy the moon. I already know the Avatar gets his power from the moon from what Inferno told me, but how do you plan on destroying the moon?" asked Zuko. "How you ask, it's easy really. All we have to do is kill one of the fish in that lake," said Zhao. "You mean kill the Moon Spirit," said Aang and Iroh in realization.

* * *

Gohan continued to thrash Inferno into the ground. Gohan cocked back his fist, preparing to strike again but Inferno shot a fire blast right at Gohan's face. Gohan recoiled back and Inferno headbutted him. Inferno swung his tail at Gohan's chest, using the spikes on his tail, leaving a huge gash on Gohan's chest.

Inferno used his one wing and tried to fly into the sky, but Gohan grabbed his tail and swung Inferno back and forth. Blood began to splatter the ground in huge amounts. After being smacked back and forth, Inferno was pissed. He blasted a stream of fire into Gohan's face and Gohan threw Inferno into the air.

Inferno took a huge breath prepared to blast all of the Northern Water Tribe into oblivion.

* * *

"If we kill the Moon Spirit everything will be thrown out of balance!" shouted Aang. "It's the only way," said Zhao. "Not really, if I remember right Inferno said that Saiyans can be reverted back to normal if they have their tails cut off," said Zuko, simply."You're right but how exactly do you plan on doing that," said Zhao.

Those simple words were met with absolute scilence, with no one having any idea how to make it possible. "We still can't do it Zuko," said Iroh. "I'm sorry uncle, but I'm with Zhao," said Zuko as he made his way next to Zhao. Sokka, Iroh, and Aang prepared to fight Zhao and Zuko for the fate of the moon.

* * *

Inferno had finally done it, letting out every single bit of his power into a monster sized fireball. It descended down on the Water Tribe, as the buildings, that were still standing, began to melt from the heat. The fire ball began to get closer, Gohan fired a huge energy mouth wave, at Inferno.

The energy blast completely decimated the fireball but Inferno tried to make another counter but, he had begun to shrink out of his transformation from the effect of his time limit running out. He was helpless in the air as the energy wave began to close in on him.

* * *

"Look uncle, we have to destroy the Moon Spirit now! There's no other way to possibly defeat the Avatar! If he keeps this up, Inferno will be dead! You don't want to lose another loved one right!" "Zuko you are right I don't want to lose another loved one which is exactly why I will fight you to get you back to your senses."

"Alright then, step aside or be eliminated," said Zuko darkly. Before any of them could respond, Iroh, Aang, and Sokka were knocked back with amazing force. "Zhao. I'm at your service," said the IW. Zhao's face flashed annoyance by not being called by his title but ignored it. "Just hold the three nuisances down while I kill the fish," said Zhao walking towards the pond.

"STOP!" However, Aang couldn't do anything while in the grip of the IW. Zhao stuck his hand in the pond and pulled out a fish. The Moon Spirit. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" screamed Sokka and Aang. Iroh was trying to stop himself from attacking even though it seemed impossible. Zhao lifted the fish up and took out a blade he was concealing. With that blade he stabbed the fish in the head, ending it.

* * *

Inferno had managed to narrowly survive the energy blast, but he still took huge damage from it. Both warriors were injured greatly in the fight. Inferno had lost sight in his right eye from Gohan clawing at him. He also had his right wing wing missing from when it got ripped out.

Gohan had multiple slash marks on his chest and a couple of burns on his body. Then there were the bodies of the soldiers they indirectly killed. Things only got worse because of the moon being gone. Waves went completely wild and the entire land was bathed in darkness.

* * *

"Zhao. The Avatar and the Dragon have stopped fighting," said the IW. "Good please collect him at once!" commanded Zhao. The IW flew into the air to retrieve the Avatar. "Zhao are you happy now? Are you happy that you've killed the Moon Spirit and sent the world into chaos?!" shouted Iroh.

"Actually I am," said Zhao, with a dangerous glint in his eye. That sent Iroh over the edge, causing him to send a huge swirling ball of fire at Zhao, which he sidestepped.

"He."

"Killed."

"The."

"MOON SPIRIT!"

Aang exploded with anger and what happened next shocked everyone. Aang's entire body had begun to glow.


	13. The Siege of the North: Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or DBZ.

**dcsonic 10: ****nice and epic chapter. **Thank you! You're too kind. XD

**pir84lyf: ****Go get em Aang. Happy new year! **Happy New Year to you as well.

**Black Super Saiyan: Bro I noticed that dcsonic reviews a lot but you know that's a good thing I mean I see him/her do that on every fanfic I read reviewing a lot but that's beside the point. The point is that I know you're happy to have such a loyal reviewer, because I know if I would've been writing I would've ran out of ideas a long time ago. So thank you and DCsonic for great. **Yes, thanks for all of of you amazing reviewers.

**Black Super Saiyan: I just thought of something crazy, what if gohan infuse some of his energy with the moon spirit and when that happens gohan becomes stronger and he immediately transforms back into great Ape form, but this time instead of golden fur it will be white fur. I call it Oozaru(Moon Ascension) now that would be dope af. **Dang, that would be awesome but I'm probably not gonna do it since that might get in the way of the storyline I thought of. However, I seriously want to know how you think of all these awesome ideas.

**Sailor Dragonball 87: Is this story set in Future Trunks' timeline, or the one where Cell killed Trunks and stole his time machine? **Well I guess technically it would be in none of those timelines and that it would be in a whole new timeline since Goku and Chi Chi left Earth right after the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai in this story.

**dcsonic 10: Quick question, do you update each chapter per week or month? Anyway, hope to see the next chapter. **I've been trying to at least update every month.

**Supersayianbende: Nice is aang going into avatar state. **I'm surprised no one asked how Aang's able to go into the Avatar State.

* * *

Chapter 13: Siege of the North: Part 3

No one's P.O.V

Sokka was completely awestruck by the transformation of his friend to the point he was speechless. Iroh had a similar but more controlled reaction, but Zuko was a different story. He was angry and happy at the same time. Happy because he'd be able to turn in two Avatars to his father, but angry because if he failed he'd have twice the problem on his hand. The cause of all these emotions was because of Aang's transformation.

Aang's entire body was in covered in a blinding glow, and power seemed to roll of him in waves. Everyone looked on in shock of the transformation only thought to be usable by the Avatar. "How is this possible, only the Avatar should be able to use this, yet here is this child using the same transformation. Only this transformation looks very different form the transformation of the Avatar. I thought an airbender is only supposed to have his eyes and tattoos glow," wondered Zhao. During Zhao's outburst Aang just stood completely still with his face displaying only one clear emotion, pure anger.

* * *

Inferno's P.O.V

Honestly I didn't know why Saiyans annoyed me so much, now that fought one I totally know why. They are way too strong for their own good. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position and took notice of all the damage. "I guess I didn't have control of myself on that one." I fixed my gaze on one body lying in a messy heap, the Avatar. The best part of it was he was unconscious. "Great even easier now I can just give him to Zuko and then we can sail all the way to Fire Nation!" However there was a sneaking suspicion in the back of my neck, something telling me that this was way too easy. That was when an IW landed in between me and the Avatar.

* * *

Sokka's P.O.V

**'This is insane! How is this even happening!' **I thought, confusedly. As soon as Zhao killed the Moon Spirit, Aang went beast mode. He started blasting some huge airwaves and even started shooting KI BLASTS! Those KI blasts he was shooting weren't the slightest bit weak either, the blasts caused huge explosions. Each blast had more power behind it then I thought Aang possessed.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Aang sidestepped the stream of fire sent at him easily while sending a blast of air at Zhao. Zuko then shot a fireball at Aang which in turn caused Aang to shoot a ki beam that went through the fire. Zhao, sent a barrage of blasts at Aang which he blocked. Aang used a burst of speed and broke both both of Zuko's arms with two strong swift punches. Aang then whipped up his arm vertically and a huge crescent airwave that made it's way towards Zhao, which he sidestepped.

Zhao punched a barrage of fire blasts at Aang, but Aang made no move to dodge them. "AANG!" shouted Sokka. The fire blasts hit their target and smoke began to rise. "Serves that brat right. No one can stand up to the might of Zhao!" However when the smoke cleared Aang was still standing, unharmed, in a Ki barrier, with an annoyed expression. Zhao with an angry look on his face, blasted a huge fireball at Sokka and Aang which Aang put out with a simple airblast. By the time the fire was put out, Zhao, Zuko and Iroh were gone, and Aang's body stopped glowing and he passed out.

* * *

Inferno's P.O.V

"You should seen the look on your face when you thought it was actually going to be easy to get the Avatar," said the IW with a smirk. "Sh-Shut up!" The IW had already begun successfully beating the crap out of me but only because I was weakened fighting the Saiyan. I launched myself at the IW and threw a sloppy punch which he sidestepped as I collapsed in exhaustion. "Hey dude, yo mamma so stupid she invented a solar powered flashlight!" My head shot up. "Shut up!"

"Nah! I don't think I will. Yo mamma so stupid she went to the dentist to go get her blue tooth fixed!" That my friends, is when I snapped. "That. Is. IT! You are soooo going down!" Fire swirled around my body as I felt my power rise. I jumped at the IW and quick delivered a powerful jab to his abdomen causing the IW to double over in pain.

"You can insult me!" I yelled kicking him into the air. I flew up, joined my hands together and brought them down on the IW's back, sending him down and said, "You can patronize me!" The IW landed in the ground making a crater. I landed next to him and said, "But don't you ever insult my family especially my mother!"

I then proceeded to collapse on the ground in a heap. "Of all things I didn't expect you to be a mama's boy!" I instantly snapped to attention, not wanting to believe my ears. "No you can't be alive! I just killed you!" However I couldn't have been more wrong because there he was standing there slightly bruised and scorched in multiple places from my outburst. "I just want you to know that I just played you for a fool, kind of like I played your mama!" said the IW as he grabbed my throat. "Damn you traitor!" I said weakly as he snapped my neck.

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

Never before. Never before had I ever seen so much carnage. The Northern Water Tribe was almost unrecognizable from how it was before. It had gotten even worse after that Monkey Spirit and that Dragon decided to make this land their battleground. After their battle ended their were hundereds of downed buildings and blood was almost everywhere you looked along with the bodies of the soldiers, their faces showing their last moments of hopelessness.

"Katara!" The strong voice had managed to draw me away from my shocked stupor. "Yes Master Pakku?" He looked towards me with a perfect poker face. "Go. Find your brother and the airbender and flee." "No way there is no way I'm going to leave you at the mercy of-" "Katara! This is not the time or the place you have to go now!" Hesitantly, I began to sprint to the woods to find Sokka but I was stopped by a voice. "Katara, please take my daughter with you," said Chief Arnook, pleadingly. "Sure thing," I said as I made my way into the woods, ready to help my friends. However, before I ever made it into woods there was a pained cry, one that reminded me of mine when my mother was killed.

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

"Noooo!" I shouted. In what seemed like a blink of an eye my uncle and my friend were killed, and just like that I was the only one left. I was in such a daze that I didn't notice when the Fire Nation soldiers handcuffed me and started dragging me away. The only thing on my mind was that my family, my entire world, had just been taken from my grasp.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

After the soldiers had arrested Zuko, under the order of Zhao, Zhao faced the Water Tribe soldiers. "Well, well, well. It seems that the once mighty Northern Water Tribe has been brought down to their knees," Zhao said cockily, "so do you surrender?" There was a long period of stillness and quiet until reluctantly the Water Tribe soldiers raised up their hands in surrender. "Good little benders. Now soldiers, seize them!" shouted Zhao with a smirk. If it was possible the red sky began to look more ominous because that day the Fire Nation defeated the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

**'Uhh! What happened?' **I thought groggily as I awakened. When I woke up I had a huge surprise, Sokka's face was inches from mine. So, I did what any other person in my position would do, I punched him in the face. "OWWWW! Why'd you hit me?!" yelled Sokka. "I punched you cause I just LOVE to have your face that close to mine!" I yelled. "It's not my fault you didn't wake up. Anyways, we need to find Katara and Gohan and get out of here!"

"Fine, but can you sense her?" I asked. "Well I sense one person running in the woods by themselves and I'm eighty percent sure that's her," replied Sokka. "But what if you're wrong?" "If I'm wrong then we'll just keep running around until we find her. Now let's go!" said Sokka as he began to sprint alongside Yue and I. We kept running for a while until I noticed something, Sokka and Yue seemed to be slowing down. "Hey guys, why are you running so slow?" I asked as I stopped.

Noticing I stopped, Sokka and Yue stopped as well and tried to rest. "We aren't running slow, you're just running faster," said Yue. "But I'm not using airbending to increase my speed so you guys should be able to keep up, unless Sokka ate too much Beef Jerky." Sokka glared at me and said, " I have not! But I think I know why you're faster, it probably has something to do with you going beast mode."

"What do you mean me going 'beast mode'? I asked. "I mean after Zhao killed the Moon Spirit, you somehow entered the Avatar State," Sokka replied. "What?! But I'm not the Avatar!" I said nervously. **'I can't let them know my secret, especially not now!'** I thought to myself. "Aang, why are you so nervous?" asked Sokka. **'Aww man! Sokka is way too observant for his own good.'** However, luckily for me, before I could respond, Katara stumbled toward us.

"Guys! Master Pakku said we have to leave now!" yelled Katara. "But we haven't gotten Gohan yet!" I yelled. Before any of us could reply an echoing voice rung out in the night. _"__Gohan will be fine you all just need to go now!" _I looked around for the voice and I ended up catching a glimpse of orange and blue before it disappeared. "The voice was right Gohan said himself that these guys are no problem so we have to go," said Sokka.

Suddenly there was a loud thud as everyone turned around to see Appa waiting for them. Suddenly, Fire Nation soldiers came out into the clearing and lit there hands on fire and prepared to surround us. "Okay we have to go NOW!" I shouted as I jumped onto Appa and helped everyone else up while I tried to stop the fireballs coming at us. Once everyone was on Appa we took of into the blood red sky, the sky a reminder of a defeat at the hands of the Fire Nation.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really happy to say that this is the end of Season 1, and that it ended with a twist. Hopefully I can get out the next chapter out soon enough.**


	14. Rescue: Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I got some really good news, chapters should be coming out way faster now! **

**Review Time!**

**Guest: Wait is Gohan not the real Avatar?** Well, that would be yes...and no.

**dcsonic10: Keep up the good work and I hope the second season of this story will be even more awesome, lastly how will the world react to seeing two Avatars? **Thanks for the support and for the world's reaction, we'll just have to wait and see.

**Black Super Saiyan: Good shit bro can't wait till season two. **I hope you guys will like this!

* * *

Mystery's P.O.V

**'What happened ? It feels like that time Azula hit me when I accidentally walked in on Azula when she was showering. Geez, she probably still hates me for that,'** thought the mystery man. **'It seems like I'm in some sort of metallic box and that I'm being carried by four Fire Nation soldiers.' **Suddenly he felt the soldiers stop moving and he felt them heave him into the ocean as started to sink.

That was when he realized there were tiny holes that were supposed to bring in water to drown him and make him sink faster. He then let out a burst of fire that incinerated the box, and started swimming away in the cold freezing waters of the North thinking, **'That traitor thought he could kill me by snapping my neck then drowning me. He should have known better, for I am Inferno.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Team Avatar was very somber after the events of the day before, the day the Northern Water Tribe was defeated and the Avatar, their friend, was captured. They felt as if they betrayed him by leaving him there, most likely to die.

"Look, Gohan wouldn't want us to be moping around so we need to start training to rescue him," said Sokka. "First order of business, Aang how can you go into the Avatar State?" This immediately got Katara and Yue's attention. "Aang can go into the Avatar State?" After taking a deep breath and muttering something that suspiciously sounded like _'I knew this would happen' _he responded.

"I can go into the Avatar State because I'm the Avatar," said Aang. "What a magnificent turn of events!" All eyes turned to the man they believed to be long dead, Inferno. "What are you doing here?!" yelled Team Avatar in unison. "Geez relax, I'm here to help you guys." The Team was highly suspicious of this but of course, it was Sokka the one who voiced it. "If you really want to help us then why did you fight alongside the Fire Nation against the Northern Water Tribe!"

Inferno's only reaction to this was a raised eyebrow as he said, "To be completely accurate I was on Zuko's side, not the Fire Nation's. Anyways, we both have a common goal seeing as we both need to free some people, so how about we put aside our differences and combine our efforts." The Team thought over it for a while before Aang spoke up. "Sure, we'll join forces for now since we can beat the soldiers _and_ free Gohan on our own."

"I'm glad you see things my way. Anyways, we need to get you guys stronger to free your friend." However, Inferno then stared intensely at the Team as his face morphed into one of annoyance. "Hold up, I'm gonna need you guys to fight me first," said Inferno. "It'll be our pleasure!" shouted Katara as she tried to control the water from the sea in front of her only to remember that the Moon Spirit was killed so she fell back. However, Aang and Sokka went on the offensive sending quick and calculated strikes at Inferno which he nimbly dodged. Inferno delivered two quick kicks, knocking Aang and Sokka away. "Guys, use your most powerful attacks on me!"

"Alright then, you asked for it!" shouted Sokka as he and Aang got into the famed stance. "Kamehameha!" Two powerful Kamehamehas came rushing towards Inferno as they impacted causing a huge explosion. Sokka and Aang were panting wearily as they smiled thinking they'd won until Inferno stepped out of the smoke, unscathed. "I have to admit the combined power of your attacks could have completely destroyed the moon, but compared to me you guys are pathetic. You guys want to know something, when I was fighting you guys I was only using a 256th of my power," said Inferno, disappointedly.

The Team was greatly shocked at this news, as it was a huge wake-up call. Now more than ever they were determined to get stronger. "I honestly can't train you guys fast enough since your friend and Zuko are going to probably be executed soon, so I'm going to have to give those of you who are fighting a potential pill," said Inferno as he brought out three tablet-like pills.

"What are those?" asked Sokka. "These are potential pills, they unlock your full power if you swallow it. At first, they were skeptical about it, thinking that the pills were poisoned, but then Inferno said that he could've killed them already if he wanted to. However, in the end, the only one who took the pill was Sokka, and when he swallowed it he felt his power sky rocket to unimaginable levels.

Gohan's P.O.V

**'Ugh...where am I?' **thought Gohan, wearily. He could barely make out the feeling of the cold, unforgiving floor, and the metal bars caging him from the world. He was barely able to make out the sound of two people having a conversation. After a while of focusing, he was able to make out one voice as the cold voice of Zuko, but the other voice sounded female but he couldn't identify it.

"...traitor you know that right?" asked Zuko. "I don't care what you call me little Zuzu because I don't listen to outcasts," said the female. "Your mother would be ashamed of you!" yelled Zuko. "WELL MY MOM ISN'T HERE NOW IS SHE?!" the female voice raged before gaining her composure. "You have two days left to live until your execution, enjoy them while you can," said the female menacingly as she walked away slowly.

I then took this moment to speak. "How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked, the hoarseness of my voice surprising me. I slowly and painfully lifted my head so that I could see Zuko. "I honestly don't know," he said in a defeated voice. Zuko was pretty beat up and looked as he had several broken bones. He was also cuffed at his hands and feet rendering him immobile.

"I was thinking we could use our powers. I know that firebending, for me, is out of the question with me being cuffed and all, but I think that you might have some abilities you can use," said Zuko. "Honestly, fighting is out of the question since I'm too injured and it's not enough time for me to get a zenkai boost. I can't use some of my Ki abilities because of my injured state as well but there is one thing I could try."

"Do you mind saying?" asked Zuko, curiously. "Well while I was unconscious, I suddenly began to feel a sudden connection with Aang, like I was part of him." Zuko looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "If you feel connected to him you might have an empathy link, and from what I've heard my uncle say about them, you might be able to speak to him telepathically."

**'That's so crazy it just might work!' **I then began to look for the connection and when I finally found it, I realized it was almost like a bridge in a way. So I put a thought through it.

**'Aang, Zuko and I need your help now! Zuko and I are going to get executed in two days!'**

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

After everyone got over the shock of Sokka's new strength, Yue kept telling Inferno that they needed to go back and save her home, which Inferno shot down multiple times even when Sokka took to Yue's side. While the three were still bickering, Aang heard a voice call out to him.

_**'Aang, ****Zuko and I need your help now! Zuko and I are going to get executed in two days!'**_

**'What was that?! Oh man, I seriously hope I'm not going crazy!' **I thought, frantically.

_**'Aang! Can you hear me?!' **_

"Why does this voice sound like Gohan?" I muttered, quietly.

_**'Gohan! Is that you?!'**_

_**'Yeah, I need you guys to get Zuko and I out of here!'**_

_**'Sure thing, but where are you?'**_

_**'I think I'm underneath the Fire Nation or something, according to Zuko.'**_

_**'Ok, I'll be right there!'**_

"Aang are you alright, you look stressed," said Katara, concernedly. "Yeah I'm fine, but Gohan and Zuko are about to be toast in two more days." Everyone was shocked for a while but then their shock turned to confusion as Sokka voiced the question going through their minds. "How do you know?" asked Sokka. "He spoke to me somehow," said Aang. Everyone, aside from Inferno, was even further confused.

"Right now isn't the time to think about that, but now that we know how much time the Avatar and Zuko have, _now _we can go free the Northern Water Tribe," said Inferno, relieved he had Yue and Sokka finally off his case. "OK everyone, let's get on Appa!" I yelled as everyone got on Appa aside from Inferno and we flew back to the Northern Water Tribe to fight back.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

On a distant planet...

"...4,995...4,996...4,997...4,998...4,999 and 5,000!" yelled a man as he sprung himself upward. This man had been pushing himself hard in his intense training of 10x Earth's Gravity while doing upside-down push-ups on one pinkie. This man had unruly hair, an orange training GI with the kanji for turtle resting proudly on his chest, and a blue undershirt. This man was the dead savior of Earth, Son Goku.

Goku's attention turned to a short blue man with two antennas, King Kai, who had a look of high concentration on his face. "Hey King Kai, what's wrong?" asked Goku. "You know you've come along a great way Goku to the point that your strength eclipses mine and quite possibly the Prince of the Saiyans as well, but the secret you've been keeping away from your son is something that you can't face with brute strength," lectured King Kai. "I know I just wish I didn't have to keep that secret from him and I hope he can forgive me when finds out the truth," replied Goku, looking on with a sudden seriousness.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"OK guys, what we're gonna do is this. Airhead, you free the Water Tribe inhabitants and don't let anyone stop you. Pineapplehead, you fight the IW soldier while Watergirl, Princess, and I go to the pond with the Moon Spirit. Now let's go!" commanded Inferno as he flew away with Katara and Yue running after him. "Wait! How do I get the IW to come out here?" asked Sokka. "Oh that's easy, he's coming towards you right now," said Inferno, nonchalantly.

Sokka turned just in time to block a strike from the IW but he still got pushed back by the force of the attack. The IW pressed a button on a device on his head as he scoffed, "Your power level is only 100 which means I'm one hundred times stronger than you." Sokka just smirked and charged up his energy until he was at his maximum, causing the IW's device to explode but not before he said, "What his power level...it's over 9000!"

Sokka charged at the IW with a quick punch that the IW barely blocked. This was followed by many other powerful swift punches, many of which the IW couldn't block. The IW charged a huge Ki blast and launched it at Sokka who took the blast head on unscathed. "Hey IW, I'm on tight schedule so I'm gonna have to end this now," said Sokka as he threw a punch that pierced through the IW's armor. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" yelled Sokka as he blasted the IW into the ocean.

* * *

Aang backhanded an incoming Fire Nation soldier and kneed another in the stomach as he continued his charge through the Fire Nation base. Aang finally made it to where the Water Tribe residents were being held and he ripped off the bars trapping them. "OK everyone, follow me!" yelled Aang. It seemed as if everything was going to go smoothly, but Aang should've known nothing was that simple for him. Ten Fire Nation soldiers surrounded Aang and the prisoners, all had their hands lit ablaze.

"Give up now while you still can," commanded the one Aang assumed was the leader. Aang just stood defiantly against the soldiers, but then he flickered out of sight. Aang had moved so fast that no one was able to track him when he knocked out nine soldiers and leveled his staff at the leader.

"I think it's you who should surrender," said Aang, coldly. Before the soldier could respond Aang swung the staff upside the soldiers head, knocking him out.

* * *

As all of that was happening, Inferno, Katara, and Yue were all sprinting towards the pond of the Moon Spirit. "The pond should be somewhere around here...there it is!" shouted Katara as they rushed over to said pond. Inferno dove his hand into the pond and after a while pulled out a fish, the Moon Spirit. "Well now that we got the fish what do we do now?" asked Katara. "Yue, you know what you gotta do," said Inferno, grimly.

"Yeah I now," said Yue, firmly. "What are you guy talking about?" asked Katara, lost as to what was going on. "Well when I was born, the doctors said I wouldn't live very long, so, understandably, they prayed to Moon Spirit for help and the Moon Spirit in turn gave me some of his energy, keeping me alive," replied Yue. After Katara thought for a while she came to a realization. "If you do that, you'll die!" Yue didn't respond instead she just walked over to the Spirit and held it in her hands. She focused on nothing but the Spirit then suddenly there was a glow and the fish jumped out Yue's hands and into the pond.

Yue immediately collapsed, in what seemed from exhaustion, and she began to turn even paler. Almost instantly, Inferno was at Yue's side causing his hands to glow as the glow washed over Yue and color returned to her face. "What did you do?!" asked a bewildered Katara. "Let's just say I used another handy Ki ability," said Inferno as he was helping Yue up. "Now we have to go and round up the gang!"

* * *

After everyone gathered together after they completed their missions, just about all of them gave cheers of relief. "I'm so glad it's over now!" shouted Aang with a full blown grin gracing his face. "Yeah and the best part is that no one died!" agreed Sokka. "Thanks for reminding me Sokka, no one died yet," said Inferno as he pointed his finger at the Fire Nation stronghold.

His finger began to glow and, to everyone's horror, it blasted the stronghold to smithereens taking hundreds of lives with it. Katara was the first to come out of her stupor and boy did she have some things to say! "Why the hell did you blast them?! They were already out cold!" yelled Katara. That's when Inferno turned towards her and she got hit full force with the cold, calculating look in his golden eyes. "Tell me Katara, if you were face to face with the people who killed your mother would you kill them?" asked Inferno, his voice dangerously calm.

"...No I wouldn't."

"Really are you sure? What if I told you I was there that day and I was the one who killed your MOTHER!"

* * *

**A/N: So now it turns out that Inferno killed Katara's mother, so next chapter the real action begins... **


	15. Rescue: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or DBZ.**

**A/N: I really thought I was gonna update faster than this but hey, it's here!**

**dcsonic10: ****Well this is surprisingly horrifying for the water bender and what is the secret that Goku kept from his son anyway keep up the good work. **Thanks for the support man!

**dcsonic 10: Have You Heard Of The Dragonball Raging Blast 3 Project If You Have or Haven't I Recommend Watching On Youtube. **I think I vaguely remember hearing something like that but I'll check it out to make sure!

Chapter 15: Rescue: Part 2

"Really are you sure? What if I told you that I was there that day and I killed your MOTHER!"

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Katara launched herself towards Inferno while forcing the water around her to launch towards him and turn into spikes as well. All of the ice spikes hit their target but shattered on impact. Katara, in anger, threw a punch at Inferno which he caught. "You know Katara, were not all that different...we both love to kill," said Inferno. If Katara was angry before she was boiling with rage now!

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU...YOU MURDERER!"

"Are you sure because last time I checked, when pelted me with those ice spikes I could've _sworn _you had this mad, insatiable gleam in your eyes. It looked like you wanted nothing more than to see my blood spill at your feet. You wanted to see my skull crack open and watch the blood slowly drip out. Maybe even watch my head fall off with a sickening crack. It would be music to your, no our, ears!

So you see were completely alike, we both have that hunger for blood that will never be satisfied. We're so haunted by our past that we almost completely lose all our morals! To the point where we kill, cracking open the skulls of those around us and watch the blood spill hoping that we will be free of this curse only for it to only grow worse!" Inferno eyes held a gleam of such madness that many had to look away, for fear that if they looked into those orbs of insanity they'd drive themselves insane.

"S-stop i-it p-please!" stuttered Katara, breaking Aang out of his daze. "What's your problem man?!" shouted Aang even getting in Inferno's face a little. Inferno didn't even bother looking at Aang when he responded still focused on Katara. "My problem is that all of you are over sensitive and unwilling to kill because of both of those reasons you will never free your friend or this world!...Let's just go." Inferno was already flying away so the gang hurriedly climbed on Appa and flew away.

When they caught up to Inferno they all glared at him like he was the most vile man on the planet...well in their opinion, anyway. Inferno just chuckled. "I guess I should tell you guys about the truth of your mother." Katara and Sokka eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean the truth about my mother?" asked Katara, suspiciously. "Whoops did I say that out loud, ah well then, I'll tell you. It all started when..."

_Flashback Start_

_"So waterbender, do you know what's happen to you?" sneered Yon Rha. Kya didn't respond she just awaited her cruel fate. "What, you're not even gonna give your pathetic last words?!" shouted Yon Rha. Again, his outburst was met with silence. "Very well then waterbender, prepare to die!" Yon Rha shouted setting his hands ablaze._

_"Commander Rha, I was hoping I could carry out the execution!"_

_Yon Rha turned to find a young boy with short midnight black hair and golden eyes. The boy was also equipped with golden armor with a red helmet and a black dragon in the center of his chest. Yon Rha just stared at him for a moment before a large smile graced his face. "You see this is why you're my favorite IW. You know how to show respect. Very well then, you may get your first kill."_

_Once Yon Rha left the room, Kya spoke. "It's a shame. The Fire Nation is now making kids do their dirty work..." The boy just scowled at Kya before responding. "I don't belong to those weaklings. In fact, I don't belong to anyone. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, you're not even a waterbender are you?" When Kya's eyes widened that was all the proof he needed._

_"Please little one, if you really aren't with the Fire Nation then please leave my daughter out of this!" Kya begged. "Alright, I'll leave her alone...now to deal with you..." The boy charged an energy blast and released creating a large shockwave, shaking the tent. When the smoke cleared, Kya was surprised she was still alive but the boy spoke first._

_"Yes, you're still alive in case you were wondering. Anyway, you have to leave for now. I'll bring you back when it's safe." The boy reassured. Kya was to shocked to speak until she finally said, "T-thank you..."_

_"Inferno." _

_Flashback End_

"So that's what really happened," finished Inferno. Katara and Sokka were shocked. The entire time they were mourning her death, she was alive...somewhere. Katara and Sokka would probably have been in shock longer had it not been for Inferno speaking. "Now is not the time to lose yourself in your thoughts! We have to find your friend!" Katara immediately felt guilty and she wanted to make it up to him somehow. She knew Inferno was right about saving for another time but she still wanted to do something.

"Hey Inferno!" shouted Katara.

"What?!"

"Thank you..."

Inferno just huffed and scowled but Katara thought she saw him smile the tiniest of smiles.

* * *

Gohan's P.O.V

I was having a pretty bad week. I had to fight a war and then an assassin. I also had a vague memory of fighting a dragon, but then the next thing I knew, I woke up in jail! Now, I'm going to a trial, which is going to be completely rigged against Zuko and I so I _really _don't see the point of it, where they will decide my punishment.

The guards escorted us into the courtroom. As soon as the doors opened, I scanned every edge of the room, looking for an area of escape. The room was set up in the shape of a dome so that the room curved outward with huge wooden bleachers flanking either side, all of them holding hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers who were currently jeering at Zuko and I. There was a small circle of open space with a judge's chair in front of it. The judge himself looked weak and frail or in other words, a potential hostage.

**"I could probably use him as leverage...nah there's no guarantee that the soldiers will care about his life! Plus, they might get me even before that. So all I can do is wait..." **I must have been thinking for a very long time because when I started paying attention the judge was speaking and the two IW's that escorted us were standing on either side of the judge.

"So we are here today to decide the fate of the Avatar and the Banished Prince!" A loud chorus of boos rung out in the courtroom with some people going so far as to throw stuff at us. "So how do you guys want them executed?" asked the judge. Multiple answers could be heard all of which I would prefer didn't happen to me.

"Ok, ok the jury has decided that the Avatar shall be dropped in a pit of fire!" Cheers began to ring out all throughout the coliseum. I just simply raised a brow at this while I was being pushed to the pit. They tied my hands together behind my back with steel handcuffs to render them immobile, the flames dancing dangerously close to my skin causing an uncomfortable amount of warmth. However, I sensed something that made me grin.

"Any last words, _Avatar!_" mocked the judge. My grin only grew bigger.

"Uh yeah, I do! Take cover!"

That's when all hell broke lose!

The doors blasted inward and broke into millions of pieces, smoke obscuring the attackers. When the smoke finally parted it revealed Team Avatar and Inferno, who was sporting a cocky smirk. "Ah man, you guys threw a party without me! Oh well, now we get to crash this party!" At this, the courtroom broke out in chaos. The firebenders attempted to fry the Team but they expertly dodged the flames.

The Team seemed to have already made their plan: Inferno would get Gohan and Zuko while Katara and Aang would take one side of the room with Sokka taking the other. Anyway, Aang used his airbending to carry Katara and himself to the top of the stands and they started their work.

Aang kneed one soldier in the stomach while punching one in the head. He leaned to the right of a punch while jumping over a sweep kick behind him at the same time. Aang spun around like a tornado, knocking soldiers out of the stands, landing them on their heads. Meanwhile, Katara was using the water from the water fountains, seriously convenient, to make her own octopus whacking Fire Nations soldiers fall of the stands in the dozens. Sokka was making quick work of his opponents. Using quick and efficient strikes allowed him to easily incapacitate his opponents.

Meanwhile, Inferno had already made quick work of the IW guards and freed Zuko and I. "Ok guys, let's get the heck out of here!" Before any of them could even move, an ear-splitting shriek cut through the chaos followed by light so bright, it was blinding.

"Ugh, what the heck! It looks like a bomb went off in here!"

When the light died down, Inferno, Zuko, and I took notice of their surroundings. The bleachers were in shambles and the Fire Nation soldiers that were once on them were either buried underneath it or impaled by them. Fortunately, all of the soldiers were unconscious and Katara and Aang were making their way towards Zuko, Inferno, and I. The weird thing was though was that they were running and it was only then that Zuko, Inferno, and I realized what they were running from.

There was a tall girl with naturally tan skin and midnight black hair that ran slightly past her shoulders along with bright, intoxicating golden eyes under thick eyelashes. The girl wore a red GI with a with the kanji for dragon on her chest. She also had a...not trying to sound like a pervert here but she had an _amazing _body but I could tell by her KI signature that she had a _lot _of power. However, the person next to her was also strong but wore a plain black cloak that concealed his appearance. The weirdest thing though was that the two new opponents allowed Katara and Aang to get to our side.

I knew that with both of them fighting together, I'd be in the fight of my life!

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"Well...I should've seen this coming. Oh well, now I get to kill two birds with one stone! Opal, how about you finish these lowly insects for me?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

The girl immediately went after Inferno attempting to get a punch to Inferno's gut but ended up unsuccessful. Inferno caught the punch and twisted her arm, eliciting a grimace of pain from her. Inferno raised his knee with a huge amount of force intending to break her arm but Opal swept Inferno's leg out from under him, knocking him over and freeing her arm in the process. Inferno used his left hand his left hand to stop his fall and balance himself as he used his right leg to try and knock Opal over but she jumped over it and kicked out at Inferno's face but he let his hand fall slack allowing him to fall under the kick. Inferno rolled away from Opal as she shot KI blasts at him. Inferno used his momentum to gain even more distance with a handspring landing on his feet. Opal smirked. "You've gotten better, brother."

To say Team Avatar was shocked was a serious understatement. Inferno eyes glowed a brighter shade of gold as he snarled. "You're no sister of mine! You still work for that bastard after everything he's done!" Opal just ignored him and charged Inferno again.

"Katara, how much longer until you're finished?" Gohan whined.

"Have some patience Gohan you've only got a couple more minutes."

While Inferno and Opal had been fighting, Katara was healing Gohan's injuries with her 'magic water healing powers' as Sokka called them. Aang and Sokka had been standing guard to keep the healing process go smoothly without any cloaked man kept fidgeting as if itching for action, making Sokka and Aang on edge.

Inferno dodged a punch to his right, ducked under a kick, and grabbed Opal's leg. He began to spin around and around over and over again before releasing her and allowing her to fly straight through a wall, caving it in. The cloaked man huffed impatiently wanting to get this fight over with but still sat anyways. Opal slowly got up as both Opal and Inferno charged up blood red and golden energy blasts.

"Hell Blazer!"

"Destruction Wave!"

The two blasts clashed battling for dominance as the courtroom started falling further and further apart. The two combatants put more and more energy into their attacks until the attacks couldn't take it and they exploded in a large, magnificent flash of light. The entire courtroom was disintegrated so were the rooms near by it. Inferno and Opal were panting from the force of their attacks and were nearly on their last legs even so Inferno still made a cocky declaration.

"You...are...going...dow-"

Inferno collapsed with a hole through his chest revealing the cloaked man standing behind him. The cloaked man dusted his pale looking hands off before turning to Opal. "When I say I want you to finish them off, I meant like that and THIS!" The cloaked man shot a red beam that went straight through the chest of Opal as she hit the ground.

Team Avatar was once again shocked. This guy, _this monster_, just killed what was probably his _best soldier. _Gohan was pissed. He saw it as all his fault. If he were up to one hundred percent he could have saved her, saved her from the terrible fate she suffered. At least, he could avenge her death. "Hello, misplaced aggression!"

The cloaked man just chuckled but Katara, on the other hand, was not as amused. "Gohan, where do you think you're going?! You still haven't completely healed!" Gohan didn't even look back when he replied. "Thanks for the concern but I can do the rest myself!" Before Katara could ask what he meant, Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan state. Gohan's injuries almost instantly began to close up until there wasn't even a scar!

**"His injuries! They're...gone!"**

The cloaked man cackled almost silently to himself causing Gohan to glare at him. "Is something funny?" The cloaked man shook his head quickly before replying. "Oh, I just find it amusing that you think you could be me when you couldn't even beat Inferno!" That did it. Gohan snapped and rushed at the cloaked man with a glowing fist cocked back only to have the wind knocked out of him. He looked down to see he had been stopped by the cloaked man's pinky!

**"What strength!"**

"I'm disappointed! I thought you'd be more of a challenge. I guess I'll have to leave you alive for a bit longer," the cloaked man mused to himself. "Go ahead take your friends and leave my sight now before I change my mind!" Gohan snarled in uncontrollable anger. The two sides of himself were at war with each other. His primal Saiyan side was urging him to fight but his rational human side was telling him to live and fight another day.

A soft hand gripped my shoulder causing him to spin around and glare at the person. It turned out to be Katara and she looked frightened. That managed to get him to calm down and drop out of Super Saiyan. "You won't be so lucky next time! I'll show you should've killed me while you had the chance!" And with that Team Avatar along with Zuko and an unconscious Inferno walked away from the cackling cloaked man.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder who the cloaked man is...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
